Bright Eyes
by FallenDarkAngel105
Summary: What if whilst in hiding Lily Potter had another child? What if Sirius found her after Hagrid left with Harry? What if she was hidden from the world for twelve years? How would she fit into the story? Well you're about to find out. Meet Hazel Potter and she's ready to meet the world. Eventual Neville/OC AU
1. Chapter 1

**So this is something that's been sitting on my computer for a while and I thought I'd share it with you all. Enjoy :)**

October 31st 1981

After Hagrid left with baby Harry on his motorcycle, Sirius sat in the rubble in complete dispair trying to think about what he was going to do when he got his hands on Peter when a shrill cry pierced the air. Sirius frowned, looking around. He walked back into the house trying not to look at the body of his best friend. He walked into the half destoryed living room and searched for the sound of the crying. Sirius pulled back a large piece of timber to reveal a baby girl maybe five months old.

"Oh my god." Sirius picked up the baby wrapped in a woolen blanket with the name Hazel embroidered onto the corner. "Hey, hey Hazel. It's okay." Sirius held her in his arms. "Everything is going to be fine. I'm going to take care of you." He promised.

Sirius held onto the baby and apparated to the safest place he knew. He hadn't been back to Grimmauld Place in years but now he had to make a choice.

"You." Kreacher sneered seeing the young Black appear in the kitchen. "My poor mistress how she cried when you left. How disgraced she was."

"Quiet." Sirius barked.

Kreacher immediately fell silent.

Sirius sighed. "Look you and I have never been on each other's good side but I need your help. This is Hazel, she is your responsibility Kreacher, you must look after and care for her until I get back from something I have to do. She is not to be harmed or neglected, you will take care of her with your life. Like… Like she was Regulus."

Kreacher frowned. "Like Master Regulus?"

Sirius nodded. "Yes. Look after her and I'll be back… Soon." He said seriously regretting his decision to leave the little girl in the hands of the House Elf but he had no other choice. He had to find Peter and fast. Sirius disapperated leaving Kreacher with the baby.

Kreacher looked down at the baby. "Master Sirius says I'm to look after you. Kreacher will look after you."

Hazel reached up with her tiny hand and touched Kreacher's long nose.

Tweleve Years Later…

Kreacher walked up the stairs and knocked on the door to a bedroom that had used to be Master Sirius's old room. The girl had moved into the room when she was seven and despite his best efforts Kreacher had not been able to change her mind. He walked into the room. "Miss Hazel, breakfast is ready."

Hazel sat up and rubbed her eyes. Her black curly hair a complete mess. She blinked her hazel eyes and stretched. "What time is it?"

"Time to wake up." Kreacher answered before turning and leaving. "Downstairs in fifteen minutes." He told her.

Hazel groaned and got out of bed. She quickly braided her knee length hair a skill she'd picked up quickly after Kreacher stopped doing it for her. She jumped in the shower and then got dressed in a black t-shirt and a pair of dungerees. Hazel couldn't help but feel like something big was going to happen today. Maybe Kreacher would finally let her go outside or she'd get a wand or learn something in her lessons other than history. She hurried downstairs and past her Grandma's portrait…

"Young lady where are your shoes?" Grandma Black exclaimed.

Hazel looked down at her bare feet. "Oh Grandma, I don't need shoes. It's not like I'm going outside." She crossed her arms over her chest.

The portrait of Walburga Black chuckled. "Very well. I suppose I will let it pass today. Now off with you. A lady should always have a good healthy breakfast before she starts her day."

"Yes Grandma." Hazel smiled and hurried down the stairs and into the kitchen. She sat down at the table and Kreacher set a bowl of porridge and a banana down in front of her.

"Thank you Kreacher." Hazel thanked him and tucked into her breakfast. "What are we doing today?" Hazel asked between mouthfuls.

Kreacher looked at her. "Well you have lessons and I have cleaning. Then you have your chores and Mistress wants you to continue working on your sewing. If you're good we might even have time to do some baking."

Hazel nodded. "Could we… I mean… I want to go outside."

"Miss Hazel, we cannot go outside. You know it's…"

"Not safe." Hazel rolled her eyes. "You say that every time I ask but I've never been outside. Please." She pleaded.

Kreacher shook his head. "No. Now finish your breakfast. You're going to be late and Professor Nigellus doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Hazel hurriedly finished her breakfast and then stomped upstairs to the library. Since she was five Professor Nigellus had given her lessons every morning from his portrait which Kreacher had moved into the library.

"Ah Hazel. Good morning." Professor Nigellus greeted her.

"Good Morning Professor Nigellus. What will we be studying today?" Hazel took her usual seat in a black leather armchair and pulled parchment and ink towards her.

Professor Nigellus puffed out his chest. "Today we will be discussing goblins." He launched into a lecture about the history of the goblins.

Hazel sank into her chair and half listened to the lecture.

Bright Eyes

Suddenly halfway through Professor Nigellus's lecture there was a loud bang downstairs.

"What on earth was that?" Professor Nigellus asked.

Hazel jumped up from her seat and ran from the room. She hurried down the stairs.

"Hazel, there is no running in this house." Her Grandma barked as she ran past.

"Sorry Grandma but it's an emergency." Hazel called over her shoulder. She burst into the kitchen to see a man stood in the kitchen holding Kreacher up by the front of his pillowcase. "Leave him alone." Hazel cried out. Suddenly all the sharp knives from the sink rose up into the air and pointed at the man.

The man turned and looked at her. "Hazel?"

"How do you know my name?" Hazel asked.

The man dropped Kreacher and walked over to her. "Look at you. You look just like your dad except you're a female version." He smiled.

Hazel frowned. "You knew my father?"

"We were best friends." The man told her.

Hazel looked at Kreacher.

"Hazel this is Sirius Black." Kreacher told her. "He's the man who brought you here… When you were a baby." He explained.

The knives slowly lowered and Hazel took a step back. "You?"

Sirius nodded. "You look good kid, sorry it took me so long to get here." He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Seems like you did a good job Kreacher. Thank you."

Kreacher huffed. "I'll make some tea."

Sirius led Hazel to sit down at the kitchen table. "So… I'm sure you have questions."

Hazel nodded. "Who were my parents? How did you know them? Why did you bring me here? Where have you been? Why have you come back?"

"It's a long story kid." Sirius admitted. "But I'll try to tell you what I can. Okay so your parents were James and Lily Potter. Twelve years ago they were killed by a wizard, the most evil, dark wizard our world has seen in a very long time. Your parents were part of an Order that stood against him as was I and several of our other friends. This wizard was called Lord Voldemort. Now during the war your parents had to go into hiding because Voldemort decided that he wanted them dead."

"But he got to them?" Hazel asked.

Sirius nodded. "Yes. A special spell was used to protect them. To explain it simply, the secret of where your parents were hiding was put inside one person and so long as that person kept the secret then Voldemort would never find your parents. Your father thought that it should be I who took the secret but after a lot of discussion we decided that it would be too obvious if I was the Secret Keeper and so we trusted our friend Peter Pettigrew."

"And he betrayed them?" Hazel looked down at the table.

"Yes. On the 31st of October 1981 Voldemort came to your parent's home and he killed them before attempting to kill your older brother…"

"Hold on. I have a brother?" Hazel exclaimed.

"His name is Harry. Somehow when Voldemort tried to kill him the curse rebounded destroying Voldemort. When I arrived at the house someone from Hogwarts. Howarts is a school of magic…"

"I know what Hogwarts is. I'm not stupid." Hazel rolled her eyes.

Sirius smiled. "Of course not. Well this person came and took Harry to a safe place. You see we didn't know you existed. Your mother had you while they were in hiding. I found you after they'd left with Harry and I brought you here before going after Peter. I wanted him to pay for what he had done. I tracked him down in a Muggle village but he got the better of me. He kept saying how could I betray James and Lily and that I was Voledmort's spy and other horrible things that were not true. He had his wand behind his back and blasted half the street which killed a dozen people and it looked like he'd been caught in the blast as well. All that was left was his finger. Even fooled me for a while." Sirius sighed. "I was arrested and sent to prison which is why I couldn't come back to you."

Hazel nodded. "You said it looked like he was caught up in the blast?"

"Yes. You see your father, Peter and I were friends with a boy at school called Remus Lupin. Remus was a werewolf." Sirius explained.

Hazel frowned. "I thought werewolves were dangerous?"

Sirius shook his head. "Werewolves are only dangerous one night every month, for the rest of the time they are just normal people like you and me. Remus was our friend and we found a way to help him. See werewolves are dangerous to humans but not animals. So James, Peter and I became animagi. Do you know what an animagus is?"

"Duh, it's a person that can turn into an animal." Hazel rolled her eyes.

"Yes." Sirius nodded. "So your father could turn into a stag. I turn into a dog and Peter could turn into a rat." He explained.

Hazel frowned. "So when you confronted Peter in the street, he blasted it and then cut off his finger and turned himself into a rat?"

Sirius nodded.

Hazel bit her lip. "So why have you come back? Because you found out he's alive?"

"Yes." Sirius reached into his robes and pulled out a newspaper. "This is Peter." He pointed to an image on the front page.

Hazel looked at the picture of a large family stood in front of the pyramids, a tall boy on the end was waving at her with a rat, with a toe missing, on the front page.

"You see Hazel. Peter has certain markings and I'd recognise them anywhere. Then I read that the boys attend Hogwarts and the boy with Peter is friends with your brother Harry." Sirius explained. "I need to bring Peter to justice Hazel. He needs to pay for what he did."

Hazel nodded. "So what do you need me to do?"

Sirius looked at her in confusion. "You?"

"This man killed my parents. I want to help. You're an escaped criminal and I'm an innocent girl I can help you when you can't get places. At best you're going to need food and water and probably a wand. I don't have one but I could probably get one and money too if I try hard enough." Hazel explained. "And I want to meet my brother. I can't believe I have a brother. That's like a whole person I'm related to out there who knows what it's like to not know who you are."

Sirius nodded. "Okay, I am going to need your help. First thing we're going to have to do is head to Hogwarts…"

"No." Kreacher snarled.

Sirius frowned. "What?"

"Miss Hazel is not going anywhere. She is safe here." Kreacher snarled.

Hazel looked at Kreacher. "Kreacher. I have to go. I know you're scared and want to keep me safe but I need to do this. I need to get justice for my parents. I need to find out who I am. Do you understand?" Hazel asked.

Kreacher sighed. "You're not ready for the outside. He doesn't know you."

"It'll be fine. Do you trust me?" Hazel asked.

Kreacher nodded. "Of course I do Miss Hazel."

Hazel smiled. "Then trust that I can do this."

Bright Eyes

Sirius watched Hazel run upstairs to pack and then looked at Kreacher. "I'm forever in your debt Kreacher." He took a sip of tea.

"Kreacher is here to serve the house of Black. Miss Hazel is your ward and Kreacher promised to care for her like she was Master Regulas." Kreacher shuffled over to the sink and started washing up the plates in the sink. "Miss Hazel is special. Her magic doesn't work like other brats."

"I saw, the knives that was her?" Sirius asked.

"She's special." Kreacher said again.

Bright Eyes

Hazel found a backpack in a trunk which was so big on the inside it was probably the size of her bedroom. She filled it with things she thought they might need. Mostly clothes, an old sleeping bag she pulled out of a trunk in the attic, a tent, books about Hogwarts, a map, a compass and so on.

"It's been a long time since I've been in here." Sirius said walking into his bedroom. "I used a permanent sticking charm on the posters to annoy my parents." He chuckled. "My father threw a fit when he saw it."

Hazel looked around. "I like this room. I moved in here when I was seven. Kreacher wasn't too happy but I talked him round."

Sirius nodded walking over and sitting on the bed. "So… Kreacher says your magic is different." He said carefully.

Hazel shrugged. "I guess but I don't know what normal magic is like. I know it requires a wand but I don't have a wand and I do just fine." She sat down. "And I have… I have these moments where I see things. I don't really remember them after or I get feelings. Like this morning I felt like something big was going to happen. It was just a feeling but… I guess it came true because here you are."

"And these feelings… They're always right?" Sirius asked.

"Always. It's kind of scary really." Hazel shrugged.

Sirius nodded. "So what can you do… Magically?"

Hazel shrugged. "Loads of things. I can control the elements mostly, that's pretty cool. Like I can make fire and make the earth move and make ice and snow and once I even made lightning. I can change the weather if I really concentrate. Er… Loads of things. And when I do Kreacher says my eyes glow which is kind of freaky."

"Wow." Sirius breathed. "I've never heard of someone that can do those things without a wand. I suppose that because you weren't forced to suppress your magic and had no other outlet it developed so you didn't have to rely on a wand." He mused.

"I dunno. It's pretty cool though." Hazel told him. "So what are we going to do first?"

"First we're going to go to Diagon Alley. We're going to need money from the family vault which should be easy as I can give you the key and you can go into the vault. We'll need wands. Which will be something you can do for me. Then we'll make our way to Hogsmede which is a village near Hogwarts." Sirius explained. "With any luck we should get there before the school term starts. There's a place called the Shrieking Shack in Hogsmede which has a tunnel that will lead us directly into the Hogwarts grounds." He explained. "I'd apparate us there but I don't think it would be a safe decision because the Ministry might be able to track me." He explained.

Hazel looked thoughtful. "Why don't we ask Kreacher to take us there it would save time and we can hide out here for a bit longer. Maybe we can even give the Ministry false clues so they think you're somewhere else." She suggested.

Sirius wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Aren't you a clever one?"

"I read a lot." Hazel answered.

Bright Eyes

The next day Hazel, Sirius in dog form and Kreacher apparated outside Gringotts. "Thank you Kreacher, I'll call you if I need you." Hazel said to the House Elf.

Kreacher bowed to her. "Of course Miss Hazel." He said and then vanished.

Hazel looked down at Sirius. "Come on Snuffles."

Sirius let out a soft bark and followed her into the bank. Hazel held herself high like she knew exactly what she was doing and walked over to an empty desk. "Good morning. I'm here to visit my vault." She produced the key Sirius had given her.

The goblin looked down at her. "And how do you come to be in posession of this key."

"I don't see how it's any of your business but it belonged to my father." Hazel glared at him.

"Very well." The goblin nodded. "Griphook will take you to your vault. I'm afraid… animals are not allowed in the vaults." He looked down at Sirius.

Hazel shrugged. "Okay. He can stay here I assume?"

"He's… trained?" The goblin asked.

"Snuffles. Sit." Hazel said.

Sirius sat and then laid down resting his head on his front paws.

"Stay." Hazel commanded. "He won't be a bother."

The goblin nodded. "Very well. Griphook, take Miss Black to the Black vault."

Hazel returned twenty minutes later with a sack of money and she and Sirius left the bank together. "I can't actually believe that worked." She mumbled to Sirius.

Next stop was Ollivanders. "Okay, I don't think dogs are allowed in here Snuffles so you're going to have to wait outside."

Sirius once again laid down in front of the shop and Hazel stepped inside.

Hazel looked around the dusty old shop and rubbed the back of her neck. "Hello?"

An old man appeared behind the desk. "Good morning Miss. How can I help you today?"

"I'm here to buy a wand for myself and a replacement wand for my father. His was sadly destroyed when he was attacked by a couple of wizards the other night." Hazel explained. "I have a description of his old wand. I thought perhaps something of similar qualities might be the same." Hazel took out a piece of parchment and offered it to him.

Ollivander took the parchment and looked down at it. "Ah yes, cedar wood, thirteen inches with dragon heartsting. Perfect for transfiguartion. I believe I have a wand that would suit your father perfectly. It would be better if he came here in person…"

"He can't. He was really badly injured during the fight and can't come in. But if the wand doesn't suit him should I come back and we can try another?" Hazel asked.

Ollivander looked thoughtful. "It's not the usual way that I do business but I think I can make an exception. Now we need a wand for you young lady." He looked her over. "And for you I think something extraordinary is needed." Ollivander turned and walked into the back of the shop. "Here we are. Silver Lime, eleven inches with an unusual core, a Thunderbird Tail Feather." Olivander handed over the wand.

Hazel grasped the handle and gasped feeling a warmth run up her hand and a set of blue sparks shot from the wand. "Wow."

Olivander smiled. "It's rare I get a wand right on the first try. I'll wrap the two up for you. That'll be thirteen sickles each." He told her.

Hazel took out the correct money and placed it on the counter.

Olivander handed her the two wands. "There you are. Have a nice day."

"You too." Hazel left the shop. "That man was kind of creepy. Come on Snuffles." Hazel turned to leave and bumped into someone. "Oops, sorry."

"No problem. No injuries." A red haired boy smiled at her. "Wo."

"What?" Hazel asked.

The boy blinked. "Sorry you just… really look like the female version of a friend of my brothers." He shrugged. "Do you go to Hogwarts? What house are you in? I don't think I've seen you before."

"Well Hogwarts is a big place or so I'm told. I'm home schooled you see and really have to be going." Hazel glanced around and hurried off with Sirius at her heels.

They rounded a corner out of sight and Hazel called Kreacher who quickly appeared and took them back to Grimauld Place.

Hazel let out a breath. "That was close." She said as Sirius changed back into human form.

"You handled yourself very well." Sirius told her. "And you got the wands and the money. You're doing just fine."

Hazel gave him a big smile. "Really?"

"Really." Sirius confirmed.

Hazel handed him his new wand. "I hope it works."

Sirius took the wand and it shot out several red sparks. "Oh yes, this will do just nicely. Come on, let me see yours."

Hazel took her wand out of the box and showed it to Sirius. "Silver Lime, eleven inches, thunderbird tail feather." She told him.

"Unusual wand. I've never seen a wand with a thunderbird tail feather core before. I hear wands with that core can sense danger and fire curses without command when in danger." Sirius told her. "It's a perfect wand for you."

Hazel smiled. "Because we're both strange?"

"Because you're both unique." Sirius answered.

**So that's chapter one, stay tuned for more :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter for you beautiful people. Hope you enjoy it :D **

On September the first Kreacher apparated Sirius and Hazel into the Shrieking Shack before leaving again. Over the summer every few days Sirius would get Kreacher to take him to some random place in England where he could be spotted and then disappear again. They'd continue to do this until they got to Peter.

Sirius would sneak into Hogwarts through the tunnel to try and figure a way into the castle while Hazel was in charge of mainly keeping them in supply of food and getting information from the village.

One night Sirius came back to the Shack with a cat.

Hazel frowned. "Please don't tell me that's an old girlfriend or something?"

Sirius transformed back into his human form and laughed. It was weird hearing him laugh because it sounded like a bark more than a laugh. "No, the cat is very smart figured out I wasn't a real dog instantly. I think he might help us."

Hazel looked confused. "How?"

"He can get into the castle, he belongs to someone, so he can get to the rat and bring him to us." Sirius explained. "Or show me a way in."

"And you can communicate this to him?" Hazel asked.

Sirius shrugged. "Like I said, he's smart. See Hazel this is our chance. We're going to get him." He promised her.

Hazel smiled. "I know."

Bright Eyes

The cat apparently tried to bring them the rat but when that didn't work, Sirius decided it was time to try and get into the castle.

"So you're going to let a cat show you into the castle while everyone is at the Halloween feast and then you're going to try and break into the Gryffindor Common Room?" Hazel asked Sirius.

"No. We're going to sneak into the castle with the cat showing us the way and you're going to try and get into the Gryffindor Common Room. The portrait guarding the common room is more likely to let you in than me." Sirius explained.

Hazel frowned. "How do you work that one out?"

"You're a helpless student who's forgotten the password." Sirius grinned at her.

So that was how Hazel found herself stood in front of a portrait of a woman in a pink dress. "I told you I can't remember the password. Please. Just let me in." Hazel pleaded with her.

The Fat Lady shook her head. "I'm sorry I can't young lady. You'll just have to wait until someone comes and knows the password."

"But that could be hours. Everyone is at the feast. Please Miss." Hazel pleaded.

"It's out of the question."

Hazel started to cry. "Please. I have to get in." She pleaded.

"No." The Fat Lady said firmly.

Just then Hazel felt Sirius grab her and a knife press to her throat. "You should have given her the password. Now let us in or I'll kill her." He threatened.

The Fat Lady let out a cry of shock. "Sirius Black."

"Yes. Now let us in." Sirius snarled.

"I can't. I can't let anyone in without a password. Even if I wanted to. The door will not open without a password." The Fat Lady shook her head.

Sirius let out a bellow, dropping Hazel he rushed forward and slashed at the painting.

The Fat Lady screamed and ran off to another portrait.

Hazel rushed forward and grabbed Sirius's arm. "Sirius we have to go now. She's probably gone to raise the alarm. We have to get out of here fast."

Sirius turned and looked at her. "Right. Come on." He grabbed her wrist and led her back the way they came and out into the grounds. Quickly they made for the Whomping Willow and went through the tunnel into the Shrieking Shack.

"Okay so that failed. We're just going to have to get the password somehow. Maybe I can go in and pretend to be a student and get the password off someone." Hazel suggested.

Sirius shook his head. "No. No, they'll know your face now. It's too risky. But maybe the cat." He bit his lip. "If someone writes down the password."

"Which is like a one in a million chance." Hazel pointed out.

"It may be but we don't have many options." Sirius rubbed his jaw. "And now Pettigrew is going to know I'm really coming for him."

Hazel placed her hand on his arm. "We will get him. Maybe Gryffindor has a really forgetful person and we'll get lucky. I mean they're probably going to boost security even more, I bet they'll make multiple everyday changing passwords or something and someone won't be able to keep up."

Sirius chuckled. "Maybe."

Bright Eyes

Professor McGonagall walked over to Professor Dumbledore. "I've checked over the lists three times Professor, no student from Gryffindor house is missing. Nor is there a student that matches the Fat Lady's description. What does it mean?"

Professor Dumbledore looked thoughtful. "It appears Minerva that Sirius Black is not acting alone." He glanced over at Harry Potter. "And that they bare a remarkable resemblance to Mr Potter."

Bright Eyes

For Christmas Sirius and Hazel went back to Grimauld Place and had a proper celebration. Sirius had gotten Kreacher to buy Hazel some books on non wand magic and divination, some sweets from Honeydukes and a pocketknife which could unlock any door among other things. Hazel had gotten Sirius some sweet treats, a book on magical cars and motorcycles and she'd knitted him a patchwork blanket of red and gold.

They ate far too much food and Sirius told her stories about her parents and what he and her dad used to get up to at school. They ended up staying Boxing Day as well. Before finally returning to the Shrieking Shack.

It wasn't until late Febuary that they finally got the chance they had been waiting for with a special delivery from their feline friend.

"What do you have there?" Hazel asked kneeling down and taking the bit of paper from the cat's mouth. She glanced it over and gasped. "Sirius, you're never going to believe it."

"What?" Sirius asked.

Hazel held up the paper. "It's the passwords." She turned and started petting the cat. "Who's a clever pud pud. You are. Yes you are." She cooed.

Sirius took the paper from her. "We need to go in tonight. Early in the morning when everyone is asleep."

Bright Eyes

Hazel had insisted that she come with Sirius. They were greeted at the entrance to the common room by a squat knight. Hazel read off the passwords on the piece of paper and soon landed on the right one and the portrait swung open. Slowly and with as much stealth as possible, they creapt into the deserted common room and up the stairs to the boy's dormatory.

"I've got a bad feeling about this Sirius." Hazel whispered.

"Shhh. It'll be fine." Sirius pushed open the door to the third year boys dorm and they both slipped inside. The cat leading the way. The cat walked over to a bed and Sirius crossed over to it but Hazel was distracted. She'd seen someone laying in a bed. A someone who could have been a male version of her. This had to be her brother.

Carefully Hazel moved over to his bed to get a closer look. She'd gotten just close enough that she could have reached out and touched him when a loud scream made her jump back. Next thing Sirius had grabbed her arm and pulled her from the room as fast as he could.

This time they didn't make for their usual exit, Sirius led her to a statue of a humpbacked witch with one eye. He tapped the hump with his wand and the hump opened to reveal a set of stairs and a tunnel. They climbed inside and Sirius quickly shut the hump and they hurried through the tunnel.

"This leads to the Honeyduke's shop basement. We can call Kreacher there to take us back to the Shrieking Shack." Sirius told her.

Hazel nodded.

Once back safely in the Shrieking Shack Hazel sat down on the rickety old bed and wrapped her arms around herself. "That was too close."

Sirius nodded. "I agree but we're close now Hazel. I can feel it." He promised her.

"I just… I don't want them to catch you." Hazel admitted.

"They won't." Sirius vowed wrapping her arm around her and pulled her close.

"I saw him. He was sleeping right there." Hazel told him. "I can't believe how much we look alike." She admitted.

Sirius smiled. "You will know him." He promised. "We'll be a family."

Hazel pulled him in for a tight hug.

Bright Eyes

Days turned into months and Hazel and Sirius didn't appear to have found another chance to get into the castle and find Pettigrew. Their mission was starting to feel completely hopeless.

Then one day Hazel was sat alone in the Shack reading one of the divination books Sirius had bought her when Sirius in dog form appeared dragging a screaming red haired boy into the room.

"What the bloody hell Sirius?!" Hazel exclaimed jumping from her seat.

Sirius turned back into his human form. "I'll explain later, help me get him onto the bed.

Between them, they managed to lift the struggling boy up onto the bed.

"You! You're Sirius Black! You're an animagus." The boy exclaimed. "My friends will get help, they'll come for you." He pointed at him.

Sirius shrugged. "Oh I know the Potters they can't help but come to rescue their best friends." And right on cue there was the sound of footsteps outside the door. Sirius grabbed Hazel and pulled her behind the door as it swung open.

A boy and a girl rushed into the room and over to the boy on the bed.

"Ron! Ron are you okay?" The boy, Hazel recognised to be Harry asked.

"Where's the dog?" The girl asked.

Ron shook his head. "Not a dog." He moaned. "Harry it's a trap…"

Harry frowned. "What?"

"He's the dog. He's an animagus." Ron pointed at the door.

And for the first time ever Harry Potter came face to face with Sirius Black and his baby sister Hazel Potter.

**Stay tuned for the next chapter :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all so much in your support with this story. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. **

Harry stared at the two of them. The man who killed his parents and the girl who had been helping him. It was so strange she could have been his twin. Maybe Black had made her look like him for some sick twisted reason.

"Expelliarmus." Sirius pointed his wand at them. Their wands soared through the air and he caught them. "I thought you'd come and save your friend." Black said to him. "It's what your dad would have done for me. Very brave of you not to run and get a teacher. It'll certainly make everything much easier."

Hazel wanted nothing more than to run for her brother but she held back. After all Harry thought he was in the room with their parent's killer and he had no idea who she was at all.

Harry made to charge them but his friends held him back.

"No Harry." The girl whimpered.

Ron however looked right at Black. "If you want to kill Harry, you're going to have to kill all three of us." He told him.

Sirius shook his head. "No, there'll only be one murder tonight."

"Why?" Harry snarled. "Didn't care twelve years ago when you killed all those muggles. When you slaughtered Peter Pettigrew. What? Gone soft in Azkaban?"

The girl whimpered. "Harry. Please, be quiet."

"HE KILLED MY MUM AND DAD!" Harry exclaimed and broke free from his friends and charged at Black, tackling him to the ground.

In complete shock, Black didn't get to the wands in time and Hazel was knocked aside as Harry tackled him. Before Hazel could grab the dropped wands, the girl charged up and grabbed them.

"No." Sirius pinned Harry, his hand around Harry's throat. "I've waited too long."

The girl tossed Ron his wand, he leapt from the bed onto Sirius's wand arm and at the same time he pointed his wand at Hazel while Hermione kicked Sirius in the head. "Don't move." Ron barked at the girl.

Hazel looked at him and held up her hands. "You don't know what you're doing." She shook her head.

"Oh yeah? What spell has he got you under? The Imperius."

Hazel shook her head. "I'm not under a spell."

Harry meanwhile made for his wand but Crookshanks jumped at him and was now going for Harry's wand. "Oh no you don't." Harry bellowed and ran for his wand. He snatched it off the ground, kicking at Crookshanks, who leapt out of the way, hissing at him. "Get out of the way." He ordered Ron and Hermione.

Sirius looked up as Harry pointed his wand at his chest. Slowly he pulled himself up to stand. "Are you going to kill me Harry?" Sirius asked. "I wouldn't blame you."

"No." Hazel exclaimed and jumped in between Sirius and Harry. "No, Harry please. You need to listen to us."

"Move." Harry barked. "I don't care about you. I just want him."

Hazel shook her head. "Please, hear us out."

"Move or I'll kill you too." Harry snarled at her. "You don't know what he's done."

"I know what you think he's done." Hazel shot back.

Sirius put his hand on Hazel's shoulder. "Hazel, get out of the way."

"No." Hazel said stubbornly. "I will not move." She had tears in her eyes now. "Don't you want to know the truth Harry? Don't you want to know why we look like each other?"

"Some kind of spell to throw me off." Harry shrugged. "It won't work."

Hazel shook her head. "It's not a spell."

Before she could say anything else there was sound of movement underneath them. Someone else was in the Shrieking Shack.

"HELP!" The girl exclaimed. "HELP! WE'RE UP HERE! SIRIUS BLACK! QUICK!"

A few seconds passed and the door burst open in a shower of red sparks. In the doorway appeared Professor Lupin who looked around the room at everyone before pointing his wand and saying; "Expelliarmus."

Harry's wand flew out of his hand and Lupin caught it. He crossed the room over to Sirius and looked him in the eye. "Where is he, Sirius?"

Slowly Sirius raised his hand and pointed at Ron. To everyone else in the room this was the strangest thing Black had done.

Lupin frowned. "Then why… Oh you switched… Without telling me?"

Sirius nodded.

Lupin looked at Hazel. "And I'm guessing, your parents had you while they were in hiding meaning your birth was never registered."

Hazel nodded.

Harry frowned. "What are you talking about? Professor Lupin, what is…" He didn't finish his sentence because Professor Lupin had stepped forward and embraced Black like he was a brother.

"I don't believe it!" The girl exclaimed. "You… You and HIM!"

Professor Lupin held up his hands. "Hermione…"

Hermione shook her head. "I didn't tell anyone." She exclaimed. "I… I even covered up for you." She looked like she might cry.

"Hermione please…" Lupin pleaded. "I can explain."

"I trusted you." Harry barked at him. "And all this time. You've been his friend."

Lupin shook his head. "No. Harry. Sirius and I haven't been friends for twelve years but I am his friend now and I need you to listen…"

Hermione cut him off. "Don't trust him Harry. He's been helping Black and that girl get into the castle. And… And he's a werewolf."

"I have a name." Hazel huffed. "And you're wrong. I've never met this man before in my life." She glanced around.

"Like we'd trust you?" Harry snarled.

Hazel shrugged. "You really should."

"Why? Because you've done something so you look like me? I mean it's close but you got the eyes wrong. My eyes are green." Harry sneered at her.

"You are wrong Hermione. I haven't been helping Sirius or…" Lupin looked at Hazel.

"Hazel."

"Hazel into the castle. But I am a werewolf." Lupin sighed. "How long have you known?" He asked Hermione curiously.

Hermione looked at him defiantly. "Since Professor Snape set us the werewolf essay."

Lupin chuckled. "He was hoping someone would pick up on it. I have to say Hermione, you really are the brightest witch of your age." He told her.

"I'm not." Hermione told him. "If I were, I'd have told everyone what you really were."

Sirius sunk onto the four poster bed and covered his face with a shaking hand. Hazel sat down next to him, Crookshanks jumped up onto her lap like he was protecting them.

Lupin shook his head. "But they do know. Well the staff do anyway."

"Dumbledore hired you when he knew you were a werewolf? Is he mad?" Ron exclaimed.

Harry growled. "And he was wrong to trust you. Because you have been helping them into the castle all year." He exclaimed.

"He hasn't." Hazel rolled her eyes. "We've told you a thousand times. Will you just listen. God and they say I'm stubborn." She huffed.

Harry glared at her. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

Hazel glared right back. "Work it out. I look like you. I'm roughly a year younger than you. I'm here for a reason. What could it be? Who am I?"

"I don't know." Harry snarled. "How am I supposed to know that?"

"Harry." Hermione said quietly. "I think… I think you're related."

Hazel looked at her. "Well at least you have a brain."

Harry frowned. "Related?"

Hazel nodded. "Hello Harry Potter. I'm Hazel Potter. I'm your sister."

**Dun, dun, dun. So Harry knows now. What will his reaction be? Find out in the next chapter :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello lovelies, here is another chapter for you all to enjoy. **

Harry stared at Hazel. "I don't have a sister. I think I'd know if I had a sister. You're as insane as they are." He pointed at Black and Lupin.

Hazel crossed her arms over her chest and went to argue when Lupin stepped in. "Listen, give us a chance to explain. Here." He handed Harry, Ron and Hermione their wands and put his away. "You're armed and we're not."

Harry looked between Lupin, Black and Hazel. "Okay, okay so if you're not working with them how did you know we were here?" Harry asked Lupin.

Hazel sat down next to Sirius again on the bed and rested her head on his shoulder in a silent comfort.

"The Marauders Map."

"You know how to work it?" Harry exclaimed.

Lupin smiled. "Of course I know how to work it. I helped write it. I'm Mooney. It was my nickname at school." He explained. "I was watching it tonight because I suspected you, Ron and Hermione would sneak out of school to see Hagrid tonight and I was right. I watched you three enter and four of you exit Hagrid's hut."

"There weren't four of us." Ron butted in.

"I then saw the four of you start back to the castle when a fifth person, Sirius, came charging at you and took two of you down the tunnel I knew was under the Whomping Willow." Lupin continued.

"One of us." Ron cut in again.

Lupin sighed. "I then saw you, Harry and Hermione follow. At first I didn't quite believe it, how could he be with you. I thought maybe the map was malfunctioning but the Marauder's Map never lies."

"No one was with us!" Harry exclaimed.

Lupin turned to address Ron. "Do you think I could look at the rat please?"

Ron frowned. "What do you want to look at Scabber's for? What's he got to do with anything?" He shifted from his position on the floor.

"Everything." Hazel and Sirius answered darkly.

Lupin held out his hand. "Could I look at him please?"

Ron shrugged and reached into his pocket pulling out a thrashing, squealing Scabbers by his bald tail.

Lupin stepped closer, appearing to be holding his breath as he did so.

Ron instictively pulled Scabbers to his chest. "What? Why are you looking at him like that? What's my rat got to do with all this?"

"Not a rat." Sirius said.

Ron frowned. "Of course he's a rat you nutter."

Lupin shook his head. "No. He's a wizard."

"An animagus." Hazel added.

"By the name of Peter Pettigrew." Sirius spat out.

Ron laughed. "You're mad. Completely insane."

Hermione shook her head. "It's ridiculous."

"Black killed Pettigrew twelve years ago." Harry added glaring at Sirius.

Sirius growled baring his yellowing teeth. "I meant to. But little Peter got the better of me. Not this time. This time I'll kill him with my bare hands if I have to."

Hazel reached out and grabbed Sirius's arm. In a split second later Sirius was on his feet and trying to get at Ron and Scabbers and would have done had Hazel not got a hold of him.

Lupin grabbed Sirius by the shoulders. "No Sirius. Not like this. We need to explain it. They need to understand. I need to understand some of it."

"We can explain once I've done it." Sirius struggled. "Hazel let go." He snarled at the girl on the bed.

"No. You owe it to Harry to tell him the truth." Hazel looked up at him with sad eyes and a small smile. "Like you owed it to me." She whispered.

Sirius froze and went still. "Fine. Tell them whatever you want. Just make it quick I want to commit the murder I was imprisoned for."

Hazel let go of Sirius once he had sat down again. That cold chill was creeping up her spine. Something was coming. But she couldn't understand what else could possibly happen tonight. Sometimes she wished her 'feelings' were a little more specific.

"I've had enough of this." Ron tried to pull himself up onto his good leg but Lupin and Hazel both pointed their wands right at Scabbers.

"You're going to hear us out Ron." Lupin told him.

"That rat isn't going anywhere." Hazel snarled.

Ron glanced at Harry and Hermione. Harry gave him a small nod and he sat back down. "But there were witnesses." Harry spoke to Lupin. "People saw Black kill Pettigrew."

"They didn't see what they think they saw." Sirius snarled his eyes fixed on Scabbers.

Carefully Hazel placed her hand on Sirius's and gently tried to calm him taking away the pain and anger inside him. A neat little trick she'd picked up recently it was like she could feel everything swirling around inside someone like water and she could pull the bad stuff away like sucking it up with a straw. One night Sirius had been having a nightmare about Azkaban and she'd been able to help him. She wasn't sure how it worked or why she could do it but Hazel tended to subtly do it every so often on Sirius's darker days.

Sirius's shoulders slumped, he turned and looked down at Hazel's hand on his and frowned at her. "Stop it." He mumbled knowing Hazel was doing her little trick on him.

Hazel shook her head. "Don't know what you're talking about." She turned her attention back to Lupin, removing her hand from Sirius's.

"I believed it myself." Lupin was saying. "Until I saw the map tonight. You see the Marauder's Map never lies. Scabbers is Peter Pettigrew."

"But it can't be true. Professor Lupin, Scabbers can't be Peter Pettigrew." Hermione spoke up shaking her head.

Lupin gave her a quizical look. "Why?"

Hermione bit her lip. "Well… Because I… When… Because people would know if Pettigrew was an animagus. We studied them in Transfiguration class and I looked it up. You have to register if you become an animagus. And for the homework Professor McGonagall set I looked it up and there have only been seven registered animagi in the last century."

Lupin grinned. "Right again Hermione but the Ministry of Magic had no idea that there were three unregistered animagi running around Hogwarts."

Hazel gripped Sirius's arm. The cold creeping up her spine now felt like she'd been submerged in icy cold water.

Sirius felt Hazel's tight grip on his arm and looked down into Hazel's wide eyes. "What is it?"

"Feeling." Hazel whispered.

Sirius nodded understanding what Hazel meant. "If you're going to tell the story get on with it Remus." Sirius urged him to move faster, if Hazel was right and something was coming which Hazel was normally always right about these things. "I've waited twelve years. I will not wait much longer."

Lupin nodded. "Alright Sirius but you'll have to help me. I only really know the beginning of the story."

Before Lupin could say anyting else the door to the bedroom opened of it's own accord. Lupin turned around and checked outside the room. "No one there."

"Please, everyone knows the Shrieking Shack is haunted." Ron gasped.

Lupin shook his head. "Oh no. The Shrieking Shack has never been haunted. The screams and howls the villagers used to hear were made by me. And I suppose it's really where the story begins. With me becoming a werewolf. You see I received the bite at a very young age and back then there was no cure. Professor Snape has been brewing me a potion, a recent discovery, known as the Wolfsbane Potion. If I take the potion a week before my transformation I become a harmless wolf and can curl up under my desk in my office until the morning. When I was a child however this potion didn't exist and once a month I became a monster." He told them sadly. "There appeared to be no way that I would ever be allowed into Hogwarts. But then Dumbledore became Headmaster and he was sympathetic. He said that as long as we took precautions he didn't see why I shouldn't be able to come to school." Lupin turned and looked at Harry. "I told you that the Whomping Willow was planted the year I came to Hogwarts. In fact it was planted because I came to Hogwarts. The Whomping Willow, this house, the tunnel between the two of them. All of them were built for my use. Once a month, I was smuggled from the castle to the tunnel, where I would transform. The Whomping Willow acted as a deterant from people coming across me when I was transformed."

There was a pause of silence where no one spoke except Scabbers who squeaked incessantly. Lupin looked down at his shoes. "Back then my transformations were… they were terrible." He sighed. "As I was not around any humans to bite, I would bite and scratch myself." Lupin explained. "The villagers heard my screams and thought they were evil spirits and Dumbledore didn't do anything to stop the rumours. Even now years later they will not approach the house. But aside from the transformation. I was having the time of my life. I had three friends. Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and James Potter. Of course my new friends did not fail to notice that I disappeared once a month. I came up with all sorts of excuses but like Hermione they figured out what I was. And I thought they would desert me. But they didn't. In fact they did something spectacular to help me with my transformations. They became animagi."

"You mean my dad was an animagus too?" Harry asked.

Lupin nodded. "Your father and Sirius were the smartest students in their year and lucky they were. It took them the best part of three years to do it and Peter needed as much help as possible from James and Sirius but by our fifth year they had managed it."

Hermione frowned. "But why would that help you?"

"Werewolves are only dangerous to humans, they are not to animals. James, Sirius and Peter kept me company in their animal form. Peter was small enough to get past the vines and freeze the willow. With my friends with me I became less wolfish."

"Hurry up Remus!" Sirius barked. Hazel's grip was almost unbearably tight on his arm now and she was staring at the door with terrified eyes.

"I'm getting there Sirius." Lupin sighed. "So with the four of us could now transform we began to leave the Shack and explore the grounds and the village. With Sirius and James able to transform into large animals they were able to keep me in check. We learnt more about the Hogwarts grounds and Hogsmede than probably the teachers. Which was how we came to write the Marauders Map. We each signed our names to the map. I am Moony, Sirius is Padfoot, Peter is Wormtail and James was Prongs."

"What animal…?

"But that was still really dangerous." Hermione cut Harry off. "Running around at night with a werewolf. What if you'd come across someone?"

Lupin nodded. "There were times when we came across near misses but we were young and foolish and thought ourselves invincible. And I did feel guilty for betraying Dumbledore's trust. He had admitted me to Hogwarts when no one else would and I had broken the rules he had set for me. But I soon forgot those feelings when we would sit down to plan our next adventure. And I haven't changed. I have been battling whether I should tell Dumbledore that Sirius is an animagus but in doing so I would admit what I'd done all those years ago. And for that I couldn't bring myself to do it. I managed to convince myself Sirius was getting into Hogwarts using the Dark Arts Voldemort taught him. So in a way Snape has been right about me all along."

Sirius frowned. "Snape? What's Snape got to do with anything?"

"He teaches here too Sirius. He was completely opposed to my taking on the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Has been telling Dumbledore all year I am not to be trusted. And he has his reasons. You see Sirius played a trick on Snape when we were at school. A trick that involved me."

Sirius huffed. "Served him right. Skulking around and trying to get us expelled."

"Severus was in the same year as us at school and we were… well we didn't get along. He was very curious about where I went each month and one night he saw me cross the grounds with Madam Pomfrey to the Whomping Willow. Sirius thought it would be er… amusing to tell Snape all he had to do was prod the knot at the base of the tree and he would be able to follow me. Of course Snape did and would have met a fully fledged werewolf had James not pulled him back at great risk to his own life. But Snape saw me at the end of the tunnel and was sworn to secrecy but he knew what I was."

"And that's why Snape hates you because he thought you were in on the joke?" Harry asked.

"Percisely Potter."

And Snape whipped off Harry's invisibility cloak, standing exactly on the spot Hazel had been staring at the last few minutes and pointed his wand at Lupin.

**Uh oh here comes Snape. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please keep following and reviewing. **


	5. Chapter 5

**As I'm feeling generous have another chapter :) **

Snape tossed away the cloak. "I found this at the base of the Whomping Willow." His eyes were glinting with silent victory. "You're wondering perhaps how I knew you were here? I stopped by your office tonight Lupin. You hadn't taken your potion so I kindly took a gobletfull along. And then I saw a map on your desk. Very interesting, it showed you running along a tunnel and I decided to follow. I knew you'd been helping your old friend get into the school and now here's the proof."

Lupin stepped forward holding up his hands. "Severus. You're making a mistake. Sirius is not here to kill Harry…"

"Two for Azkaban tonight." Snape hissed and then looked down at Hazel. "Well two and a half." He sneered. "I'm sure Dumbledore will be very interested to know what you've been up to Lupin. He thought you were safe. A tame werewolf."

"You fool." Lupin shook his head. "You're going to let a schoolboy grudge send an innocent man to Azkaban."

BANG. Thin black cords shot out of Snape's wand and wrapped around Lupin sending him falling to the ground. Sirius sprang forward but Snape turned his wand onto him, holding it right between Sirius's eyes. "Give me a reason. I dare you." Snape snarled.

But before either man could do anything but glare at each other with pure hatred Hazel slowly stood up and put herself in between Snape and Sirius. And then she smiled at the potion's master.

Snape glared at the girl. "Young lady I would suggest you mo…"

Harry watched as Snape's wand hand dropped to his side like it was a lead weight. Snape looked at Hazel with wide eyes as he turned like a marching soldier and sat down on the bed. Hazel walked over to stand in front of him and placed her hand on his head and mumbled something and Snape fell backwards, unconscious.

"What did you do?" Harry exclaimed.

Hazel looked at him with a grin. "He's fine. Just asleep." She looked around. "Perhaps we should move this along. It looks like Ron is having trouble keeping hold of Pettigrew."

Sirius nodded. "It's time we showed you. Boy give me Peter."

Ron shook his head. "Oh come off it. Are you seriously trying to tell us that you broke out of Azkaban to come after Scabbers? Even if Scabbers were Pettigrew, how could you know it was him?"

Lupin finished freeing himself from Snape's ropes and stood up. "He does have a point Sirius, how did you know?"

Sirius reached into his robes and pulled put the cutting from the Daily Prophet. "Fudge gave me this when he came to inspect the prison. I instantly recognised Peter. I mean how many times had I seen him transform? And the article said that the boy went to Hogwarts. Where Harry was."

Lupin nodded. "My God…" He looked between the picture and Scabbers. "His front paw…"

"What about it?" Ron asked.

"He's missing a toe." Lupin looked at Ron. "Didn't you hear Ron, the biggest part of Peter they could find was his finger."

Sirius nodded. "I had the coward cornered. He yelled for everyone to hear how I'd betrayed Lily and James and then he blasted the street with his wand behind his back, cut off his finger and transformed."

Ron scoffed. "Look there are a million reasons why Scabbers could be missing a toe. He probably got in a fight with another rat. He's been in my family for years."

"For twelves year to be exact. Don't you think that's a very long time for a common rat?" Hazel asked him.

"We've been taking good care of him." Ron answered weakly.

"He doesn't look very well now." Lupin commented. "I bet he's been getting sicker since he found out that Sirius escaped."

Ron shook his head. "He's been terroised by that mad cat." He pointed at Crookshanks who had once again curled up in Hazel's lap.

Hazel frowned. "This cat isn't mad. He's the most clever little pud pud there is." She scratched at Crookshanks ears.

Sirius nodded. "He's been helping us all year. He knew straight away what Peter was and what I was when he ran into me. It took a bit of time but I was able to communicate what I needed to him. He tried to bring the rat to me but when that failed he stole the passwords to Gryffindor Tower from a boys bedside table. But it seemed Peter got wind of what was going on because he once again tried to fake him own death. I guess he bit himself to leave blood on the sheets and make it seem like this cat had eaten him."

"And why would he feel the need to do that?" Harry snapped. "Because you're coming to finish the job. To kill him."

"Yes." Sirius said darkly.

"Then maybe I should wake Snape up and let him take you." Harry snarled.

Lupin shook his head. "No Harry. All this time we thought Sirius betrayed your parents and Peter tracked him down but it was the other way around. Peter betrayed your parents and Sirius tracked him down."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE! HE SAID BEFORE YOU GOT HERE. HE SAID HE WAS THEIR SECRET KEEPER AND HE KILLED THEM!" Harry shouted.

"Harry…" Sirius croaked. "I as good as killed them. I was supposed to be their Secret Keeper but I convinced Lily and James to switch last minute. I thought no one would suspect that pathetic, whimpering Peter would be their Secret Keeper and they'd come after me, the obvious choice." He sighed. "I'm to blame. I know that. I had arranged to check on Peter the night they died. When I saw his hiding place empty with no sign of a struggle I knew something was wrong and rushed to your parent's house. When I found the house in ruins and saw their bodies… I realised what Peter had done. What I'd done." He shook his head. "I was about to leave to find him when I heard Hazel crying in the rubble. I found her and took her to my old home, where I left her in the care of a House Elf called Kreacher and went straight out to track down Peter." Sirius explained.

"Enough of this." Lupin said. "There is one way to prove that Sirius is telling the truth. Ron give me that rat." He demanded.

Ron frowned. "What are you going to do to him if I give him to you?"

"Force him to show himself. If he is just a normal rat, it won't hurt him." Lupin said softly.

Ron looked hesitant before finally handing over Scabbers to Lupin. The rats eyes buldged from his head as he started squealing even more as Lupin held onto him.

"Ready Sirius?" Lupin asked.

Sirius got to his feet drawing his wand and nodded stiffly. "Together?" He said quietly.

"I think so." Lupin agreed.

Hazel got to her feet and drew her wand. Her eyes fixed on the rat.

Remus and Sirius both pointed their wands at the rat and suddenly there was a flash of white light and in it's place stood a short balding man with watering eyes which kept darting to the door and windows. "S-Sirius? R-R-Remus. My fr-friends. My old friends."

"Hello Peter. Long time no see." Lupin said pleasantly like it was a regular thing for rats to turn into old school friends. He reached out and grabbed Sirius's wand arm lowering it. "We've been having a little chat Peter. About what happened the night Lily and James died. You might have missed a few things with all the squeaking you were doing on the bed."

"You don't believe him do you Remus? He tried to kill me Remus." Peter cried out.

Lupin nodded. "So I've been told."

Peter whimpered. "He's going to try to kill me again!" He cried. "He killed Lily and James and now he's come to kill me. You have to help me Remus."

"No one is killing anyone until we've sorted a few things out." Remus said calmly.

"Sorted things out? I knew he'd come for me. I've been waiting for this day for twelve years." Peter babbled pointing a finger at Sirius.

Remus frowned. "You knew Sirius was going to break out of Azkaban when no one has done so before?" He asked.

Peter was sweating heavily now. "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named must have taught him some tricks. I bet he has dark powers we can only dream of." He backed away slightly, eyes still darting to the door and windows.

Sirius let out a bark like laugh. "Voldemort? Teach me tricks?" He sneered watching Peter visibly flinch at Voldemort's name. "What's the matter Peter scared to hear your old master's name? I don't blame you. His lot aren't very happy with you are they?" He asked darkly taking a step forward.

Peter stumbled back. "Don't know what you're talking about."

"You haven't been hiding from me for the last twelve years Peter. I heard quite a few things in Azkaban. Lot of Voldemort's big supporters in the same place as I was and they're not happy with you. They think the double crosser, double crossed them. After all who gave Lord Voledmort the information that led to his downfall. And not all of his followers went to Azkaban did they. Now they think you're dead but imagine what would happen to you if they found out you were alive."

Peter kept shaking his head mumbling things like 'ludicrous' and 'preposterous.' "If Lord Voldemort's followers are after me it's because I helped put away the spy Sirius Black."

Sirius growled. "How dare you?" He snarled. "Me? Voldemort's spy? When did I ever sneak around people more powerful than me? I should have known it was you from the start, I don't know why I didn't see it. After all you used to like big friends who could take care of you. It used to be me and Remus and… and James. I thought it was the perfect bluff. No one would expect pathetic weak Peter was the Potter's Secret Keeper. I was sure that Voldemort would come after me. It must have been the best day of your life when you told him you could hand him the Potters."

"Mad. You're completely mad." Peter mumbled. "Remus you can't believe him?"

"I'm struggling to understand why an innocent man would spend twelve years hiding as a rat?" Lupin questioned.

Peter spluttered. "Innocent but scared." He exclaimed.

Hermione slowly raised her hand like she was in class. "Er Professor Lupin may I ask a question?" She asked timidly.

Lupin nodded. "Of course."

"Well - Scabbers… I mean this man. He's been sleeping in Harry's dorm for three years and if he was working for Vol-Voldemort why hasn't he tried to hurt Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. Thank you. You see Remus? I've never hurt a hair on Harry's head. Why would I?" Peter gasped.

"I'll tell you why." Hazel snarled taking a step forward. "Because you'd want to make sure Voldemort is at the top of the foodchain again. What use is it doing something that would risk your neck when your nice and safe and cozy. You've been biding your time, keeping your ear to the ground. I'm guessing that's why you picked a wizarding family."

Peter looked between Hazel and Remus. "You can't possibly believe this girl that Sirius has… has brainwashed against me."

"Excuse me. Mr Black… Sirius?" Hermione asked.

Sirius jumped his eyes wide obviously not used to being addressed so politely.

Hermione glanced around. "If you don't mind me asking… How did you break out of Azkaban if you didn't use Dark Magic?"

Sirius rubbed the back of his neck. "If I'm honest… I'm not sure how I did it."

Hazel sat back down on the bed, her head pounding and closed her eyes. She could feel herself floating away but she tried to swim back to the ground. But it was like a strong current in the ocean pulling her under and then she was gone.

"Believe me." Sirius pleaded with Harry. "Please, believe me. I would never betray Lily and James." His voice croaked.

Hazel opened her eyes and saw Harry nod his head before she was pulled under again.

"No." Peter wailed falling to his knees. "Sirius please… Remus, you wouldn't let him kill me?" He turned and crawled over to Ron. "Ron… You won't let them kill me? I was good pet wasn't I?" He reached for Ron.

Ron recoiled, a look of disgust on his face. "I let you sleep in my bed."

Peter turned to Harry. "Harry please. James wouldn't have wanted me killed. You know you look just like him. Like James."

"How dare you speak to Harry about James!" Sirius barked pulling Peter away from Harry and into a corner. "You sold Lily and James to Voldemort, do you deny it?"

Peter snivelled. "I didn't mean to. I wasn't brave like you, Remus or James. The Dark Lord… He has weapons you can't even dream of. I was forced…"

"DO NOT LIE!" Sirius bellowed. "YOU HAD BEEN PASSING ON INFORMATION TO VOLDEMORT FOR A YEAR BEFORE LILY AND JAMES WERE KILLED!"

"He was taking over everything. What was there to be gained from refusing him?" Peter argued covering his face with his hands.

Sirius frowned. "What was to be gained from fighting the most evil wizard of the century? Only innocent lives Peter." He exclaimed fury etched on his face.

"He would have killed me." Peter wailed.

"THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED!" Sirius roared over Peter's cries. "DIED FOR YOUR FRIENDS! AS WE WOULD HAVE DONE FOR YOU!"

Remus and Sirius stood side by side their wands raised at Peter. "You should have realised Peter, that if Voldemort didn't kill you then we would. Goodbye Peter." Remus said softly.

"NO!" Harry yelled running forward to put himself between Peter and the wands. "You can't kill him. You can't."

"Harry this piece of filth is the reason you don't have parents. He would have seen you die just to save his own worthless skin. He doesn't deserve your mercy." Sirius shook his head.

Harry nodded. "I know but we'll take him up to the castle. Hand him over to the Dementors, he can go to Azkaban. Just… don't kill him." He pleaded.

Peter crawled over to Harry, grabbing at his robes. "Thank you. Thank you Harry… It's more than I deserve." He babbled.

Harry pulled away from him. "Get off me. I'm not doing this for you. My dad wouldn't have wanted his best friends to have become killers because of you."

There was complete silence as Harry's words sunk into the group.

"It's your decision Harry." Sirius said softly. "But think… Think about what he did?"

"He can go to Azkaban. If anyone deserves that place he does." Harry caught sight of Hazel unconscious on the bed. "Is she okay?"

Sirius turned around. "Not again Hazel." He hurried over to her, kneeling down beside the bed. "Hazel." He gently shook her shoulder. "Come on kid, come back to me."

Hazel gasped and opened her eyes grabbing the front of Sirius's robes. "Fire. Everything was on fire."

"Hazel, it's okay." Sirius gripped her shoulders. "It's okay."

Hazel looked at Sirius with tears in her eyes. "It was horrible." She whispered. "People… In the sky… Screaming… I can still hear the screaming."

Sirius pulled her in for a hug. "It's okay. You're safe."

Harry frowned taking a step closer. "Are you okay?" He asked Hazel concerned.

Hazel looked up at him through teary eyes. "Yeah." She wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "I'm okay." She sniffed. "Bad dream."

"How can you dream through all this?" Ron asked in confusion.

"It kind of just… happens." Hazel shrugged. "Since I was a little kid." She stood up and looked down at Peter. "What are we doing with him?" She sneered.

Harry looked at her. "Taking him up to the castle and handing him over to the Dementors."

Hazel stared at Harry for a long moment before slowly nodding her head with a sigh. "If that's what you want to do."

"Really?" Harry frowned. "I thought you'd be more for killing him?"

"Well yeah but whether you believe me or not you're my brother and I trust you." Hazel gave him a small smile.

Harry looked at Hazel properly. It really was like looking in a mirror at a female version of himself. Except for her eyes, her eyes were hazel instead of green. "You're really my sister, aren't you?"

Hazel nodded.

Lupin nodded. "Very well, stand aside Harry, Hazel."

Harry frowned. "What…"

"I'm just going to tie him up." Lupin explained.

"But if he transforms we kill him. Do you agree Harry, Hazel?" Sirius asked the siblings.

Both siblings nodded.

Lupin turned to Ron. "Now Ron, I cannot mend bones as well as Madam Pomfrey so I think it would be better if we just strapped up your leg until we get to the castle." He muttered a spell and a splint strapped up Ron's leg.

"I can help." Hazel stepped forward. "I'm not a healer but I have developed a little trick. It'll help with the pain." She explained.

Ron nodded. "Sure, I'll try anything."

Hazel walked over and placed her hand on his arm and focused, feeling his pain and drawing it away like she was drawing poison from a snakebite.

Ron gasped when she took her hand away. "Help with the pain? If I didn't know I'd broken my leg, I could probably dance a jig." He joked. "How did you do that?"

Hazel shrugged. "Just a trick I picked up." She answered.

"Neat trick." Ron nodded and went to stand up only to fall to the floor, his leg giving out underneath him.

"Yeah. I took your pain away but you're leg is still broken." Hazel helped him back onto the bed. "So how do we do this?"

"Hermione and I can help Ron." Harry offered.

"I'll bring Snape." Sirius glared at the unconscious man.

"Which leaves me to the rat." Hazel glared at a now bound Pettigrew who wimpered. "Mr Lupin, I do believe if I've kept up to date with the calander today is a full moon. Perhaps it would be best if you remained behind." She smiled kindly at Remus.

Professor Lupin. "You're right Hazel. In fact I would suggest you all move quickly as it shall not be long before I transform and I have not taken my potion this evening."

And with that said the group began their descent back through the tunnels and to Hogwarts. Crookshanks leading the way. Sirius levitating Snape in front of him. Hazel behind him somehow making Pettigrew walk in a stiff motion. Harry, Ron and Hermione bringing up the rear.

**Find out what happens next soon. Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi all here is a new chapter for you, thank you so much for your reviews, favourites and follows. More to come soon :)**

The next few hours had been somewhat a blur for Hazel. They had delivered Pettigrew to a man called Albus Dumbledore, who had had him locked in a room in the castle which was being guarded by a woman called Professor McGonagall. Then they had had to tell the whole story again for Dumbledore, a man called Fudge and several other people.

Pettigrew was questioned under truth potion and was then taken away by aurors for the Ministry of Magic. But this is when chaos happened, somehow Pettigrew got away and had escaped in his animagus form.

"Hazel."

Hazel looked up from where she was sat outside Dumbledore's office, where she'd been sitting for a while, while the grown ups discussed some stuff and saw Harry stood in front of her.

Harry sat down next to her. "Are they still talking?"

"Yep." Hazel sighed. "I can't believe he escaped!" She exclaimed.

"But at least everyone knows the truth now." Harry said softly. "I know the truth." He placed his hand over hers.

Just then the door opened.

"Ah Harry, good, glad you're here. You can both come in now." Fudge motioned the two Potter siblings inside.

Hazel and Harry walked into the office and Hazel immidiately went for Sirius, hugging him tightly.

Sirius gave her a small smile. "Hey. It's ok." He told her softly.

Fudge cleared his throat. "Sirius I cannot express our deepest regrets for your wrongful imprisonment."

"Maybe you should have started with giving him a fair trial." Hazel glared at the man.

Fudge stumbled back slightly. "I well… I…" He turned red.

Sirius put a hand on Hazel's shoulder. "It's alright Hazel. We can't change the past." He looked at Fudge. "Only try and make the wrongs right. I assume I am now a free man."

Fudge nodded. "Of course. Of course." He rubbed his hands together. "And the Ministry will be happy to compensate you for…"

"I don't want any money. Just my freedom." Sirius cut him off, holding up his hand. "And the agreement that Harry and Hazel will both be living with me from now on."

Dumbledore frowned. "Sirius. We will need to…"

"No." Sirius cut him off. "There will be no discussion about it. Harry is my Godson and I believe should they have been able to ask me, James and Lily would have wanted me to be Hazel's Godfather too." He looked between the two men. "I am their legal guardian."

Dumbledore nodded. "Very well. That is as long as Harry is happy…"

"I am." Harry said probably a little too quickly.

"Then I shall write to your aunt and uncle and tell them you will not be returning to them for the summer." Dumbledore nodded before looking at Hazel. "Now Hazel, I understand you have had some magical schooling at home but would you perhaps like to join us next year at Hogwarts? You'd be a third year but perhaps you might like to start as a first year…"

"She's perfectly capable of being a third year Dumbledore." A pompus voice said from a portrait. "I taught her after all."

Hazel smiled. "Hello Professor Nigellus."

Professor Nigellus nodded his head. "Hazel. Perhaps give her some things to complete by the end of the summer, so you are sure she is caught up, Dumbledore."

Dumbledore nodded. "A good idea. Yes, Hazel if you would be willing I would like to get my Professors to create some work for you, so that you are prepared to enter into third year."

Hazel nodded. "That's ok."

"Very well." Dumbledore nodded. "Then perhaps we should start off by seeing which House you will be joining next year." He picked up a battered old hat from the top of a cabinet and handed it to Hazel. "You just need to put it on."

Hazel fought rolling her eyes and pulled on the hat. It slipped over her eyes and she head a little voice hum in her head.

"Ah another Potter. Yes I know exactly where you belong." The hat said before shouting out. "Gryffindor!"

Hazel pulled off the hat with a huge grin on her face and handed it back to Dumbledore.

"Well that settles that." Dumbledore nodded.

"And with that Dumbledore I believe it would be best if Hazel and I return to my family home. It's been a long night and we need rest. We can return tomorrow to discuss everything further and spend a little time with Harry." Sirius placed his hand on Hazel's shoulder.

"Of course." Dumbledore gave them both a kind smile. "Harry you can either return to the hospital wing or Gryffindor tower."

Harry nodded. "Yes sir. I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked Hazel and Sirius.

"Yeah, you can't get rid of us that easily." Hazel walked over and pulled her brother in for a tight hug.

Harry hugged her back.

A few moments passed and Hazel pulled back. "See you tomorrow."

"Kreacher." Sirius called and the house elf appeared in the room.

Kreacher bowed to Sirius. "Master Black. Miss Hazel."

Hazel beamed at the house elf. "Hi Kreacher. We're going home."

Kreacher nodded and then he, Sirius and Hazel vanished with a crack, back to Grimmauld Place.

Bright Eyes

News of Sirius's innocence and Pettigrew's guilt and escape was plastered over the Daily Prophet the next day and of course the entirety of Hogwarts. But students still stared as Harry, Hazel and Sirius walked about the grounds together the next day.

"So you were raised by a house elf?" Harry asked his mind instantly going to Dobby.

Hazel nodded. "Uh huh. Until I was twelve I'd never actually been outside before." She looked around the grounds. "It's a lot less scary than Kreacher made it out to be."

The three of them sat down by the lake in the sunshine.

"Better than sleeping in a cupboard under some stairs." Harry nudged her.

Sirius growled. "I have a good mind to go over there and…"

"They're not worth it Sirius." Harry shook his head.

Sirius sighed. "You're right. Besides we've got better things to talk about like what we're going to do this summer? I thought we might do a bit of travelling, Paris, Rome, Barcelona… What do you think?"

Harry smiled. "That sounds like a great idea."

Hazel nodded. "I'd love to."

"I'll make the arrangements then." Sirius beamed at them. "I can't change the last twelve years but I can try and make the next twelve as good as I can. Starting with these." Sirius pulled three bits of paper from his pocket. "Fudge sent them this morning. Top box tickets to the Quidditch World Cup final this summer."

Harry's eyes widened in shock. "Really?"

Sirius nodded. "Yep. I think he's trying to make sure I don't say too many mean things about the Ministry to the papers. After all, the public aren't too happy about Pettigrew's escape."

The three of them headed back up to the castle for lunch. Sirius left them to go and spend time with Remus who was currently recovering in the Hospital Wing while Hazel joined Harry at the Gryffindor table.

"Everyone this is Hazel, my sister." Harry introduced her as they sat down opposite Ron and Hermione.

"You're the girl from Diagon Alley." George Weasley exclaimed. "I told you she looked like a female Harry." He turned to his twin.

Hazel blinked, recognising the boy as the one she'd bumped into in Diagon Alley all those months ago. "Oh yes, I remember." She served herself some meat pie.

"So are you two twins?" Fred asked.

Harry shook his head. "Hazel is a year younger than me. My parents had her while they were in hiding."

"That's why no one knew about me." Hazel shrugged adding roast potatoes and carrots to her plate. The gravy boat was out of reach so Hazel just extended her hand and the boat floated into her hand.

Everyone stared at her with wide eyes.

"How did you do that?" Seamus exclaimed.

Hazel frowned. "Magic." She replied like it was the most obvious answer in the world. "Oh right. Yeah, I never had a wand until like nine months ago, so my magic works a little different because it never needed a wand to control it and I didn't become an obscurous because I never had to suppress my magic." She explained with a shrug. "I'm just a little odd."

Hermione nodded. "Well when you think about it we all did wandless magic when we were younger but then we learnt to channel it through our wands, if you never received a wand then it makes sense you learnt to channel your magic a different way."

Hazel nodded. "Yep but now I have a wand and I get to come to school so I'll probably loose the whole no-wand magic stuff." She suddenly sat bolt upright and went rigid.

Harry frowned. "Hazel?"

"Oh no." Hazel groaned.

"What is it?" Harry asked her.

Hazel slouched again in her seat and went back to eating. "Sirius is going to make a scene." She replied.

Everyone glanced around to see if they could see Sirius Black but he was not in the room. They all shrugged off the strange comment and went back to eating.

Fifteen minutes later the doors to the Great Hall burst open and Sirius marched in with a dark look on his face. "SNAPE!" He bellowed. "Outside. Now." Sirius snarled.

Everyone looked between Black and the potions master sat at the staff table.

Snape sneered and rose to his feet.

Professor McGonagall also rose to her feet. "Enough of this. You are both grown men and this is a school and I will not allow duelling in the grounds." She barked.

There was silence in the Great Hall as both men glared at each other before Sirius turned and marched out of the Hall once more and Snape sat back down.

Slowly everyone went back to chatting amongst themselves. The Gryffindors turned to look at Hazel in astonishment.

"How did you know that was going to happen?" Ron exclaimed.

Hazel shrugged. "I dunno, it happens sometimes." She replied not looking up from her plate.

After lunch Harry and Hazel went up to the hospital wing to find a seething Sirius sat with Remus.

"Harry, Hazel." Remus smiled at the siblings. "Come join us. Did you have a nice lunch?"

"It was nice." Hazel sat down at the foot of the bed. "What was that all about?" She directed at Sirius.

Sirius growled under his breath.

Remus sighed. "I just informed Sirius that I have had to resign my position here at Hogwarts. Someone let it slip this morning about my condition. No doubt the owls will be flooding in soon with parents voicing that they do not wish for a werewolf to teach their children." He explained to them.

Hazel frowned. "That's rubbish."

"You're the best Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher we've ever had." Harry exclaimed. "You can't leave. Can't Dumbledore…"

"Dumbledore has done enough for me already and sadly this cannot be rewritten." Remus shook his head. "It's time I move on."

"You'll live with us." Sirius finally spoke. "And I won't take no for an answer." He said before Remus could object.

Remus gave him a small smile. "Thank you old friend. It's more than I deserve."

Sirius shook his head. "It wasn't your fault."

"It was Pettigrew's fault." Hazel added. "But we're together now." She glanced at Harry. "We can start again."

Harry nodded. "Totally."

**Aw so they're going to be a family. Tune in next time for more story. Hope you enjoyed this chapter :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another chapter for all you wonderful people. Hope you enjoy it. **

Three weeks later Harry stepped off of the Hogwarts Express and unlike the last two years, he was greeted with a warm hug from Hazel and a smiling Sirius and Remus.

"Hey big brother." Hazel grinned at him.

"Hey." Harry greeted her. "You look good. New haircut?"

Hazel nodded. "Yeah, I looked a little wild child. So Remus took me to the hairdressers." She played with her now wavy shoulder length hair. "Do you like it?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah it looks good."

"Thanks." Hazel smiled.

"Right, shall we get going?" Sirius looked around at the three of them. "I'm sick to death of the staring." He quickly shrunk Harry's trunk and put it in his pocket. "Now Hazel you go with Remus and I'll take Harry, you'll have to hold on to Hedwig Harry."

Harry nodded and held onto Hedwig's cage with one hand, gripping Sirius's arm with the other.

Remus and Hazel vanished first and the next minute Harry felt like his whole body was being squeezed through a tiny tube and then he could breath again and he was in the hallway that looked like something out of a gothic novel.

"Welcome home." Hazel grinned at him.

Harry looked around. "Where are we?" He asked.

"My old family home." Sirius looked around. "We've been redecorating but it's been slow progress. We've got the bedrooms done, the kitchen and the living room. I figured we'd start on the hall tomorrow." He clapped his hands together.

Remus nodded. "Hazel why don't you show Harry his room and we'll put together some lunch." He motioned to himself and Sirius.

Hazel nodded. "Sure. Come on Harry."

"Oh Sirius, I need my trunk." Harry remembered Sirius had his trunk in his pocket.

Sirius nodded. "Oh right, right. Wait a second." He took the small trunk out of his pocket, made it the correct size and then tapped it once and the trunk vanish. "It's up in your room."

"Come on Harry." Hazel motioned him up the stairs. "It's still a little dark and gloomy but we're fixing that. Three weeks ago, the halls were decorated with severed house-elf heads. The ones that used to serve the House of Black, then they'd lop off their heads when they got too slow." She explained.

"And rightly so. Nothing worse than a slow house elf. Cannot believe my son has been back home three weeks and is already tearing out tradition left, right and centre."

Harry jumped and turned to look at the picture of a scary looking woman with long black hair and a displeased look on her face.

"Now Grandma, you know I only just managed to keep Sirius from throwing you out with the deal that you would try to work with each other. Now you agreed that it was time that the Black family changed for the better." Hazel crossed her arm over her chest.

Mrs Black sighed. "Yes Hazel, you are correct and I will hold up my end of the bargain. But do try and save the family tree. He can restore it with all the family who were… disinherited but don't let him get rid of it." She pleaded.

Hazel smiled. "I'll do my best Grandma."

Mrs Black turned her attention to Harry. "And who is this?"

"Grandma this is my brother Harry." Hazel motioned to her brother. "Harry this is Wilberga Black but I just call her Grandma. She helped look after me when I was little."

"Nice to meet you Mrs Black." Harry greeted the painting.

"Hmmm, well he has manners at least. Off with you two now." Mrs Black waved them off.

Hazel motioned for Harry to follow her. "She's a bit brash but she's not so bad." Hazel shrugged. "I think she was very sad and lonely for a long time." She explained. "Sirius and her didn't get on. The Black family was kind of into the whole purity thing but they kind of lost everything because of it. They had another son other than Sirius called Regulus and he was a Death Eater and Lord Voldemort killed him because he didn't want to be a Death Eater anymore. I think it kind of destroyed Grandma."

Harry frowned. "Why do you call her Grandma?"

Hazel shrugged. "Well she and Kreacher kind of assumed I was Sirius's illegitimate daughter and so she inisisted I call her Grandma. I know I'm not but it seems silly not to call her Grandma anymore just because she isn't." Hazel led him down the corridor. "So that is Kreacher's room, well it used to be Regulus's but Kreacher won't let us in there to redecorate, so I managed to talk Sirius round to letting it be his room instead of the boiler room." Hazel pointed to a door along the corridor.

The further up they went the brighter the hallways became, the walls painted cream with a dark blue border. On the second landing they came to Hazel motioned to a door. "And this is your room." Hazel pushed open the door and stepped back so Harry could walk inside.

Harry couldn't believe how big the room was. It was twice, maybe even three times the size of his old room at Privet Drive. It had been decorated with three walls a soft gold colour with the fourth wall being a maroon colour. The furniture was a deep chestnut colour and consisted of a double bed, desk, wardrobe, chest of drawers and bedside cabinet. A large Gryffindor banner had been hung above the headboard of the bed and the duvet covers were red with a roaring gold lion on the front.

"Do you like it?" Hazel asked hanging about in the doorway.

Harry gaped at her. "This is really my room?"

"Well it says Harry's Room on the door." Hazel pointed to the handwritten sign on the door in gold letters.

Harry laughed and then some movement on the wall caught his attention and he saw a collage of photographs had been stuck up over the chest of drawers. "What's this?" He asked walking over to the photos.

"Oh, I found this old trunk full of photographs. Turns out Sirius was somewhat of an ameteur photographer back in the day. I'm putting a load of them into albums but I picked out a few you might like and I have some in my room too." Hazel explained.

Harry looked closer and saw pictures of his parents through the ages smiling up at him, along with Sirius and Remus too. "This is amazing. You did this?"

Hazel shrugged. "When you spend all your life indoors, you get kind of good at arts and crafts. I'm a damn good sewer too."

"Oh look, this is for Hedwig. It's a proper owl perch so she doesn't have to spend her time cooped up in her cage." She showed him the special owl perch Sirius had ordered.

Harry let Hedwig out of her cage and she flew up onto the perch, hooting happily about being free.

"Do you want to see my room? It's right at the top?" Hazel asked him with a big smile.

"Sure." Harry nodded and followed her out of his room and up another flight of stairs to the top landing.

There were only two doors on this floor, one which Hazel explained led to the attic and the other a door painted dark red with a small sign with painted gold letters reading 'Hazel's Room'.

Hazel pushed open the door and stepped inside. "This used to be Sirius's room but I've been living in here since I was seven and he said it was ok for me to stay here. But Remus made me take down the posters of the pretty ladies because they were inapropriate." Hazel explained making airquotes with her fingers when she said inapropriate.

The room was a lot tidier than it was before. All the old papers had been swept from the floor. The walls had been repainted a cream colour and on one wall was a painted mural of a silver wolf, a chestnut stag and a black dog starting on the left and the patch that was left cream was filled with photographs.

The rest of the walls were decorated with various Gryffindor banners, flags and posters, drawings which he only assumed Hazel had done herself and magazine pictures of motorcycles and cars.

Hazel's bedding matched his, red with a gold lion and her furniture was the same as Harry's too.

The only difference was Hazel's room looked lived in. Books lay open and bits of scrunched up parchment on the desk. There were clothes on the floor and the bed was unmade.

"What do you think?" Hazel asked. "I did the painting myself." She motioned to the mural.

Harry nodded. "It's really good."

Meanwhile…

Sirius and Remus walked into the kitchen to find Kreacher already working on the roast for dinner.

"Thank you Kreacher." Sirius thanked the house elf. Both man and elf had made an effort to get on with each other for Hazel's sake.

Remus began to make some tea.

"So what should we do this afternoon?" Sirius asked Remus.

"Well I think we should probably take Harry and Hazel out and get them some new muggle clothing. Hazel has been running about in your old things and Harry's clothes are about four sizes too big for him. I also think we should consider getting Hazel some er… women's underwear." Remus cleared his throat. "I think we should take her to the opticians as well. She's squinting something terribly and it would be a good idea to get Harry's eyes checked as well. Lord knows the last time his aunt and uncle got them checked." Remus shook his head.

Sirius nodded. "Yes I suppose you're right. Do you think there's a place we can go that can help Hazel get some…" He motioned with his hands.

Remus nodded. "I'm sure there is. Do you want me to take her?"

Sirius shook his head. "No it's ok. I'll take her."

"All right. And I'll take Harry clothes shopping while you help Hazel. Then we can go to the opticians together. Then perhaps we could take them to see a movie. I bet neither of them have been to see one before." Remus mused.

Sirius nodded. "That's a great idea. It would do us good to get out together for a bit."

"Master Sirius, lunch is ready. Shall I fetch Miss Hazel and Mr Potter?" Kreacher asked.

Remus shook his head. "I'll go get them Kreacher. Why don't you make a plate for yourself and take a break for a bit." He suggested.

Kreacher bowed. "Mr Lupin is too kind." He replied before taking a small plate of the food prepared and vanishing.

"You're too kind to him." Sirius shook his head.

"I know you're finding it hard being back here but…"

Sirius shook his head. "It's not as hard as I thought it would be. But I'll feel better when it's redecorated. Having Hazel and Harry here makes it better." He admitted. "Having you here makes it better."

Remus smiled. "I wouldn't be anywhere else. Not that I have anywhere else to go." He joked. "I'll go get the kids." He placed his hand on Sirius's shoulder before turning and leaving the kitchen. He headed upstairs and checked in Harry's room first to find it empty. Remus walked up to Hazel's room and found the Potter siblings inside.

"There you two are." Remus walked into the room, took in the mess and crossed his arms over his chest. "Hazel Lily Potter, I thought you were going to tidy this room last night?"

Hazel nodded. "I did." She answered.

"So how do you explain this?" Remus motioned to the untidy desk and clothes on the floor.

"It got messy again." Hazel grinned at him cheekily.

Remus chuckled and shook his head. "Well you can tidy it again later. Lunch is ready." He motioned for them to come downstairs.

Hazel turned to Harry. "Race you." She bolted out of the room.

"Hey no fair." Harry raced after her.

Hazel giggled as she slid down the bannister.

"Hazel be careful." Remus called still smiling. It was good to see the two siblings acting so carefree and happy.

Harry jumped down half a flight of stairs after his sister and found himself laughing with her as they raced each other.

Hazel skidded into the kitchen with a huge grin on her face. "I win." She exclaimed punching the air.

Harry appeared in the kitchen a few seconds later. "Only because you cheated." He poked her in the side causing Hazel to squeal and jump back. Harry smirked. "Are you ticklish?"

"No." Hazel said a little too quickly. "Ah. No." She cried out as Harry tackled her and started tickling her. "Sirius help!"

Sirius was too busy laughing.

"Harry stop." Hazel cried between squeeks of laughter and flopped to the floor like a dead weight.

"Ok Harry, I think that's enough." Remus walked into the kitchen.

Harry stopped tickling Hazel and helped her up.

Bright Eyes

After lunch the misfit family left Grimmauld Place and headed into the town centre to look for clothes for the two teenagers. Remus and Harry went off into a clothing shop with clothes specifically for men and young boys while Sirius took Hazel to a store called Marks and Spencers which advertised expert bra fitting.

"Why can't we go with Remus and Harry?" Hazel asked as they approached the shop.

Sirius cleared his throat. "Because… Ok." Sirius sat Hazel down on a bench just outside the shop. "Ok. So girls need slightly different clothes to boys. You see when girls get older their chest grows out and these are called breasts." Sirius rubbed the back of his neck. "So er… The shop we're going to… has a special section with clothes to help support your chest because if you don't you'll get a bad back and none of your clothes will fit right and er…" Sirius shook his head. "Anyway so this shop will measure you so you get the right size and everything."

Hazel frowned. "Will it hurt?"

Sirius shook his head. "No. Not at all. I promise."

"Ok." Hazel nodded.

Red faced, Sirius attempted to explain the situation to a kind faced shop assistant, who seemed to get what he was asking.

"No trouble, we can sort that out. Why don't you come with me Hazel and we'll get you all sorted?" The woman smiled kindly at the young girl.

Hazel frowned. "Sirius?"

"It's ok." Sirius told her. "I can't go in because I'm a boy." He explained to her.

Hazel nodded. "Ok." She followed the lady into the changing room.

Sirius sat down on one of the chairs and clasped his hands in front of him. This was going to be tough, Harry, a boy would be easier to deal with. He could understand and relate to things Harry would go through but how was he going to handle Hazel?

Hazel glanced around the changing room as the woman told her to stand there and she picked up a measuring tape.

"Ok Hazel, my name is Doris. I just need you to raise your arms up and I'm going to measure your chest so we can get an idea of what size bra to fit you with and then we'll find you some nice bras to try on." Doris smiled at her.

Hazel nodded. "Ok." She raised her arms and Doris wrapped the tape measure around her.

Doris measure her chest in a couple of places and wrote down some numbers. "Ok Hazel I think you're about a 32B right now. Why don't you and I go and have a look at some of our bras?"

"Ok." Hazel agreed and followed the lady out of the changing room.

"I'm going to take Hazel to look at some of our bras for her to try on, Mr Black. Would you like to join us?" Doris asked Sirius.

Sirius went a dark shade of red but nodded. "If Hazel wants me to?" He looked at Hazel.

Hazel shook her head. "It's ok Sirius. I get this is a girl thing." She smiled at him.

Sirius chuckled and gave her a hug. "If you want me to come with you, it doesn't matter if it's a girl thing. I'm here for you."

Hazel nodded. "Ok. Will you come with me?"

Sirius nodded. "Of course."

So the three of them walked around the bra section.

"Now Hazel you shouldn't wear the same bra for more than three days before washing it. So I think it would be good to start you off with about four." Doris told her. "I wouldn't recommend padded bras just yet so we'll stick with unpadded. It's best to have two plain coloured ones, will you have to wear white school shirts?"

Hazel glanced at Sirius.

"She will." Sirius nodded.

"Then I recommend a white and flesh coloured set." Doris handed Hazel a bra multipack in the two colours. "Because they won't show under your shirts." Doris explained.

Hazel nodded and took the offered bras.

"Are there any you see that you like Hazel?" Doris asked her.

Hazel looked around feeling very uncomfortable. "Er…" She spotted one bra that looked quite nice. It was white with little bumble bees sewn onto it. "I like this one." She pointed to the bra.

Doris smiled. "Yes, it's quite popular that one. Lets have a look. Ah, here's your size." She handed one to Hazel. "Do you like any others? You can pick more than four." Doris told her.

Hazel looked around and picked out two other bras. One that was black with little red flowers and another that was a baby blue colour with daisies on it.

They went back to the changing room and Doris showed Hazel on a mannequin how to put the bra on. Giving her the option to put the bar on back to front and then twist it around.

Hazel put on the plain white bra first and Doris came back in and showed her how to fit it properly so the straps were the correct tightness and as comfortable as possible. They did this with all five bras which fitted Hazel perfectly.

Bras sorted. Doris then helped Hazel and Sirius with the rest of Hazel's wardrobe.

They collected several t-shirts, two pairs of shorts, a couple of pairs of jeans, some jumpers for when the weather eventually turned colder, two lots of dungerees which Hazel really liked and even a couple of summer dresses. They picked up a couple of swim suits for their holidays, Sirius had made a promise to teach Hazel to swim. And finally some new shoes, a pair of trainers, a pair of flat black ballet pumps and a pair of glittery red wellingtons.

Sirius had had a large sum of his money from Gringotts converted into muggle money, so that he could take Hazel and Harry out to experience muggle activities as well as wizarding ones, and put in a muggle bank account, so he paid for everything with his 'debit card' and they headed back out of the shop to find Harry and Remus sat on the bench waiting for them.

"All sorted?" Remus asked them.

Sirius nodded. "All sorted. Now shall we get the opticians out of the way next."

Remus nodded. "Yes lets go. It's just up this way."

The opticians was a private practise but they were very nice and welcoming and luckily having a slow day so they were able to fit Harry and Hazel in then and there.

It turned out that Hazel was indeed short sighted and Harry's sight had deteriorated since he'd last gotten glasses. So both siblings looked through the frames to find a pair they liked and suited their face.

Harry ended up sticking with a pair of round black frames almost identical to his current ones. Hazel picked out a pair of rather trendy horn-rimmed glasses.

The opticians told them that the glasses would be ready in an hour as they could make them in house, so they all left to get some ice cream.

Harry grinned as the four of them sat outside in the late afternoon sunshine, Sirius telling them a story of an elaborate prank he and James had played once with Remus correcting him and adding dry comments about the whole situation which made it even funnier.

Hazel had gone rather quiet sitting there licking her mint chocolate chip ice cream and staring off into the distance.

"Earth to Hazel you in there?" Harry asked waving his hand in front of her face.

"Huh?" Hazel blinked and looked at him. "What?"

"Where'd you go kid?" Sirius asked sharing a concerned look with Remus. "Somewhere nice?"

Hazel shook her head. "Sorry. I just started thinking about Hogwarts in September and how excited I am about going and then I got a bad feeling." She admitted.

Sirius nodded. "It's ok to feel nervous Hazel. But I promise you're going to love Hogwarts and you'll have Harry there to look out for you." He motioned to her brother.

Hazel nodded. "I know. I don't know, it was just a weird feeling… I suppose it must have been nerves." She said looking a little unsure.

"Hey, you're going to love Hogwarts Hazel and I bet you're already super good at magic because you don't need a wand to do it." Harry tried to cheer her up.

"You really think so?" Hazel asked him.

Harry nodded. "And I can help you with that catch up work you have to do over the summer."

Hazel beamed at him. "Thanks Harry." She hugged him tightly.

"We'll help you too Hazel. Believe it or not but we were quite smart back in the day." Sirius nudged Remus.

Remus nodded. "Well I was. You were kind of questionable."

Sirius gasped in mock shock. "Mooney, you wound me with your words." He shook his head.

Hazel and Harry giggled at the two men and all fears Hazel had disappeared as they finished their ice creams.

Back to the opticians Hazel and Harry were fitted with their new glasses, making sure they were comfortable and wouldn't fall off.

"Wo. Is this the world in focus?" Hazel looked around with her new glasses on. "This is awesome."

Glasses fitted and paid for the group headed for the cinema. There were a couple of films on but they settled for a new flick that the person selling tickets recommended called The Lion King.

"It's just come out a week ago." The lady told them. "It's brilliant."

So they loaded up with popcorn and candy and drinks and headed into the cinema. They sat at the back of the theatre and waited for the movie to start.

Hazel looked around excitedly. Having never been to the cinema before she didn't know what to expect at all. Harry had explained to her the little he knew from when Dudley had bragged about going while he was left with Ms Figg.

"So in a minute it's going to go dark and loads of pictures are going to play on the screen and they're going to move and talk?" Hazel asked. "Like our photographs?"

"Kind of. Except these tell a story." Harry explained.

"Cool." Hazel breathed.

Just then the adverts started to play and they all fell silent.

Remus jumped slightly when something touched his hand and he looked down just in time to see Sirius slip his hand into his. No words were spoken between the two of them but Remus smiled to himself and turned his attention back to the screen.

Hazel couldn't take her eyes off the screen from the second the movie started playing. Harry enjoyed the movie too but every so often he found himself watching Hazel's reactions which were just as entertaining as the movie.

Whilst watching the movie Sirius decided he was going to see about getting something for the house so they could watch more movies together, also noticing Hazel and Harry's enjoyment of the movie.

The movie ended and they left the cinema together heading for home, happily chatting about the movie.

"Okay you two, head upstairs and put your things away. Hazel I want that room tidy when I come up in an hour." Remus told her sternly.

Hazel nodded. "I will." She went to run up the stairs and then turned and hugged each man in turn. "Thank you."

"You're welcome kid." Sirius told her.

Harry nodded and hugged each man in turn as well. "Thank you. Today has been amazing." He admitted.

"Best day ever!" Hazel exclaimed and then hurried up the stairs to her room.

**So more of the summer with the Potter/Black/Lupin family to come next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one. Please leave a review if you liked it :D **


	8. Chapter 8

**Another chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy it :)**

Life for the mix-match family carried on almost perfectly. They would hop to and from various places, spending a few days in Spain or France or Italy before coming back to Grimmauld Place.

One morning however the whole house was woken by a piercing scream from Hazel's room.

Sirius was the first to burst into the room and found Hazel laying in her bed, white as a sheet. "Hazel honey what is it?" He asked her softly.

Hazel sobbed and pointed to her lower half which is when Sirius spotted the blood and it suddenly made sense.

"Oh." Sirius nodded. "It's ok sweetie. It's ok. This happens. I'm sorry we should have warned you." He pulled her in for a hug. "It's another one of those girl things honey." He stroked her hair.

"What is it?" Remus asked hurrying into the room, Harry not far behind him.

Sirius looked up at Remus. "Hazel has er… she's started her… period." He mouthed the last word.

Remus nodded. "Oh. Right, right. Er… Shoot we didn't think. I'll run out to the store now and get what we need." He turned to Harry. "Harry can you go and run your sister a nice bath with lots of bubbles?"

Harry, not completely sure what was happening, nodded and hurried off to the bathroom.

Sirius held onto a sniffling Hazel.

"Being a girl sucks." Hazel sobbed into his chest.

"Oh it's not so bad." Sirius petted her hair.

Hazel wiped at her eyes. "So do all girls go through this?"

Sirius nodded. "They do. You're not alone sweetie. And again I know I don't have any experience of what you're going through I'll do everything I can to support you through this." He squeezed her hand with a small smile.

Hazel nodded. "Why does it happen to only girl's Sirius?"

"Er… Well, girls and boys have different parts down there." Sirius explained. "A girl has a vagina and a boy has a penis." He tried really hard not to curl up in embarrassment but he needed to get through this. For her.

"Oh. But why do girls have periods and boys don't?" Hazel asked him.

Sirius swallowed and bit his lip. "Do you know something Hazel, I don't know the answer to that question but I'm going to find ok?" He asked her.

Hazel nodded. "Ok. It's ok Sirius. I suppose boys aren't taught this stuff." She gave him a small smile.

Sirius shook his head. "No we're not. Now let's go see if Harry is finished with that bath and I'll change your bedding and go see if Remus is back."

Bright Eyes

Remus stood in the pharmacy staring at the wall of tampons, pads and panty liners completely overwhelmed.

"Are you alright?" A lady from behind the till called.

Remus turned and gave her a small smile. "A little overwhelmed. My er… My goddaughter just started her period and I have no idea what I'm doing." He shook his head. "Poor thing is living in a house with three men. Myself, her other godfather and her brother." He explained.

The woman gave him a kind smile and walked over. "No problem. Poor thing." She cleared her throat. "First period you say, well you want to avoid tampons for now, those are more for when she starts having sex which I'm assuming she isn't."

"No." Remus shook his head. "She's only thirteen."

The woman nodded. "Of course. So you're best bet is maxi-pads, now I'd use these ones. She'll need to change them around every three to four hours depending on how heavy she is." She put two packs in his basket. "Now I'd recommend getting her a nice hot water bottle for the cramps." She motioned for Remus to follow her around the corner. "We have some nice ones with fluffy covers, does she have a favourite colour?"

"She likes red." Remus told her.

The woman held out a fluffy red hot water bottle. "And she'll need some pain killers. Our paracetamol are over here." She turned and walked down another isle with Remus following behind her.

The woman deposited two boxes of tablets into the basket. "And I have to say, chocolate is always a good idea." She motioned for him to follow her round to the chocolate selection.

Remus picked up the biggest bar they had and dropped it into the basket.

"You're getting it." The woman smiled. "I have some leaflets behind the desk as well with loads of information on the menstrual cycle and puberty with females." She walked behind the counter and handed him a bunch of pink and purple leaflets with loads of information in them. "And a little advise my daughter loves these waffles I get for her from this bakery just across the street. They have dark chocolate and cinamon in them which are great for period pains in the first days." She explained.

Remus smiled at her. "Thank you so much for your help."

"No problem at all. And just so you know you're doing a great job." She rung everything up on the till and told him the price.

Remus got out his wallet and paid for the items. "Thank you again, really you've saved my life."

The woman waved him off. "No problem at all." She handed him the carrier bag. "You have a good day now."

"You too." Remus waved at left the shop.

Bright Eyes

When Sirius came downstairs having left Hazel in the bath. He found Harry in the kitchen making breakfast.

"You know Kreacher can do that." Sirius shook his head.

"He's cleaning the living room, so I thought I'd help out. I don't mind." Harry told him. "Is Hazel going to be ok?"

Sirius nodded. "Yeah, just what happens to girls as they get older."

Harry nodded. "It's scary. All that blood." He paled thinking about what he'd seen this morning.

"We just gotta support her and try not to freak out." Sirius grinned at him. He perked her up hearing the door go. "Ah here comes Remus." He turned and saw Remus walk into the kitchen with a carrier bag.

"I have everything we need." Remus told them. "The lady in the pharmacy took pity on me and was really helpful." He set the bag down. "She also gave me some information." He took out the leaflets.

Sirius reached for them. "I'll take em. I want to give the kid some more answers as soon as possible." He took the leaflets out of Remus's hand and set them down in front of him.

Remus watched Sirius pick one up and start reading. He sat down next to him and started reading as well.

Harry set breakfast on the table and after about fifteen minutes of silence Sirius nodded his head. "Right." He stood up, collected the leaflets and the bag from the table and headed upstairs.

Bright Eyes

Sirius walked upstairs and knocked on the door to the bathroom. "How are you doing in there?" He called.

"Ok. Better." Hazel called.

"Ok well Remus has got you some stuff to help. First there are some pads which you have to stick into your underwear." Sirius passed them through the door.

Hazel got out of the bath and wrapped a towel around herself.

Sirius sat behind the door and waited. "How are you getting on?"

"I'm… struggling." Hazel called. "I don't get it. Can you help me?"

"Er… Sure. Do you have the towel around you?" Sirius asked.

Hazel nodded. "Yeah."

Sirius walked into the bathroom and saw Hazel sat on the toilet glaring at the maxi-pad in her hand. "Ok so…" Sirius walked over and took it from her hand. "So this paper bit peels back." He peeled it back. "And then this bit sticks into your underwear."

Hazel took the pad and stuck it on the inside of her underwear. "Ok, that makes more sense. Thanks Sirius."

"No problem kid. I'll wait outside while you get dressed." Sirius kissed the top of her head and walked outside.

Ten minutes later Hazel stepped out of the bathroom dressed in a pair of shorts and a white top with bumble bees on it.

Together she and Sirius headed downstairs and into the kitchen.

"How are you feeling Hazel?" Remus asked her as the girl sat down and reached for the bacon and eggs.

Hazel shrugged. "Ok, I guess. Kinda achy and gross."

Remus nodded. "It's understandable."

"Do you still want to play Quidditch today Hazel?" Harry asked her.

Hazel shook her head. "I think I just want to go back to bed." She mumbled. "Is that ok?"

Remus and Sirius nodded.

"You go ahead kid. Don't forget this." Remus took the bar of chocolate out of the bag.

Hazel smiled and accepted the bar of chocolate. "Thanks Remus." She hugged him and walked out of the kitchen.

Bright Eyes

Hazel lay in bed drawing in her sketchbook. She was just adding detailing to the cat's eyes when the door opened and Harry walked in and flopped down on the bed.

"Hey." Harry greeted her.

"Hey." Hazel put her sketchbook down.

Harry took the sketchbook and flicked through the pages. "You're really good." He nodded.

Hazel smiled. "Thanks."

"So Sirius has broken out the boardgames. You wanna join us?" Harry asked her.

"Sure." Hazel agreed. "But I hope you're ready to get your ass whooped." She grinned at him.

Harry chuckled and ruffled her hair. "You wish. I am the king of Monopoly."

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter more to come soon :D Please, please, please review if you liked it :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you all so much for your support of this story. Enjoy this next chapter :D**

It was time for the Quidditch World Cup and so early in the morning, Sirius, Harry and Hazel headed off.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Hazel asked Remus again.

Remus shook his head. "No, as Sirius would say, it's my time of the month." He kissed the top of her head. "But you three have a wonderful time. Keep these two in line for me Harry." He motioned to Sirius and Hazel.

Hazel gasped. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Harry and Remus laughed at the outraged looks on both Sirius and Hazel's faces.

Sirius clapped his hands together. "Right, well, lets get this show on the road. We'll see you in three days." He then reached out and kissed Remus's cheek.

Both Harry and Hazel exchanged a silent look but didn't say anything. Over the last couple of weeks this had been happening more often. Little things, they'd hold hands or curl up on the couch together and both siblings had noticed that Remus was not sleeping in his room.

"Ok kids, grab on." Sirius held out his arms.

Hazel took hold of his left and Harry his right. In a split second they went from the kitchen in Grimmauld Place to the wooded area just beyond the campsite.

The trio headed for their plot and found a sign with Black-Potter written on a wooden plaque. First thing they did was errect the tent and then got a campfire going.

It was great watching people walk by the tent a few people said hello to Harry, mostly people who were his classmates but mostly people left the trio alone.

After lunch Sirius pulled out a football. "So who's up for trying this?" He asked with a grin.

After Harry had told Sirius about life at the Dursleys, Sirius had told Harry to write a list of all the things he'd wanted to do during those years, all the things he'd missed out on and they'd spend the summer checking items off the list.

Playing football was one of them.

So they spent the afternoon badly kicking the ball around and trying to kick it into a makeshift goal. It turned out that out of the three of them Hazel was quite good.

"And she steals the ball again." Hazel got the ball away from Harry and shot it into the goal. "And she scores." She grinned.

Harry rolled his eyes.

Hazel grinned at him. "Just admit it. I'm the best."

Harry shook his head. "You are a complete dork." He poked her in the side causing Hazel to squeak and jump back.

"Don't do that." Hazel gave him a shove and a disapproving look.

"Oh watch out Harry that's the look your mum used to give your dad when she was about to pull an Evans." Sirius grinned.

Hazel frowned. "What does pulling an Evans mean?"

Sirius chuckled. "Pulling an Evans was when your mum would get really mad and retaliate in some way." A flash of saddness crossed Sirius's face and then he shook his head. "Right, come on, let's get a fire going and start cooking." He clapped his hands together.

Bright Eyes

The next day the Sirius, Harry and Hazel ate breakfast together before heading off to meet up with the Weasley family and Hermione who had arrived that morning.

When they got around to the campsite it was to see Mr Weasley and co struggling to pitch their tent.

"Having trouble?" Sirius called.

Mr Weasley jumped and looked up. "Oh, yes, a little."

Sirius smiled. "Let me lend a hand, James and I used to camp quite a bit the summer before our final year at Hogwarts."

Mr Weasley nodded. "Er… Thank you. Hello Harry, having a good summer?" He asked the teen.

Harry nodded. "Best summer of my life."

"Wonderful." Mr Weasley nodded. "And this must be Hazel." He gave Hazel a warm smile.

"Hi." Hazel gave him a small wave. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too." Mr Weasley gave her a small smile.

The group set to work and within an hour they'd managed to set up both tents. Hazel actually started interacting more with the twins who were very intregued by the odd Potter girl.

"So can you really predict the future?" Fred asked her.

Hazel shrugged. "I mean sometimes things just come to me. Like feelings and stuff but it's never anything concrete or even clear."

"So you couldn't say… predict the outcome of the match?" George gave her a sly smirk.

"I mean… Isn't it obvious? Ireland are clearly going to win but Krum will catch the snitch." Hazel shrugged kicking at the ground with her foot.

"How do you know that?" Fred asked.

"Well I mean I don't really know, know. But I read some books and stuff and when you think about it Ireland have the better team as a whole but Bulgaria have the better seeker so it just kind of makes sense that that would be the outcome you know?" Hazel flexed her shoulders. "But I wouldn't take my word for it guys. I'm not saying it's a for sure thing here." She shook her head.

Fred grinned. "It's okay mini Potter. So how are you feeling about joining us all at Hogwarts?"

Hazel thought about being honest and telling the twins that the very mention of the school made her sick to her stomach but she decided against it. She didn't want to come across like a complete coward. "Feeling good, can't wait." Hazel faked a smile. She'd managed to perfect this from when Harry, Sirius or Remus mentioned Hogwarts.

So far Hazel had managed to complete the work the Professors had set her, practising and practising the spells and staying up probably later than she should to complete her assigned reading. In a week's time she would be heading up to Hogwarts to present that she could indeed perform the spells and brew the potions and such for the Professors like a mini entrance exam. If that all worked out she'd be entering Hogwarts as a third year. Hazel was confident she would pass the exams because as Harry had said, she had mastered non verbal, wandless magic at a young age.

"I bet you'll be another chief mischief maker." George nudged her.

Hazel shrugged. "I'm not sure what I'll be." She rubbed the back of her neck. "I know who I am when I'm alone but I've never really discovered who I am around other people."

"Don't let there be a difference. Just be you and screw the people who tell you to change." Fred told her.

Hazel smiled. "Thanks."

"Have you had to pick your extra classes yet Hazel?" Ginny asked walking over to sit with the trio. "I'm taking Care of Magical Creatures, Muggle Studies and Divination."

"I'm taking Divination and Ancient Runes if I get to go into third year. Harry tried to talk me out of Divination but I thought it would probably be a good one for me to try out for myself." Hazel answered with a nod.

Ginny nodded. "Ron tried to talk me out of Divination too. So did Hermione but I want to try it for myself."

Hazel smiled. "Fair."

"Are you excited for the match?" Ginny asked her, brushing her fiery hair behind her ear. "I can't wait. One day I want to play Quidditch professionally for the Holyhead Harpies, they're the absolute best."

"Cool." Hazel ran her hands through her hair. "I am excited for the match. I've never seen a Quidditch match before but Harry, Sirius and Remus have told me a lot about it. I tried flying and loved it. Harry thinks I'd make a good Chaser, maybe I'll try out for the Gryffindor team but I don't know. Harry says that they have really good Chasers at the moment and I think I'll probably just spend most of my time getting used to Hogwarts this year." Hazel swallowed the bile that rose in her throat as she said Hogwarts and coughed into her fist.

"Yeah. I'd love to try out for Chaser but at the moment they have three really solid players." Ginny agreed. "So you think Ireland will win and Krum will get the snitch?"

Hazel shrugged. "I mean, it seems likely."

Ginny nodded. "I think so too. Like when you think about it."

Hazel chewed on her lower lip and played with her hair. It was then that she'd noticed Harry, Ron, Hermione and Sirius had vanished. "Where did Harry and Sirius go?"

"Oh they went to get water with Ron and Hermione, I think they tried to invite you along but you were kind of in a deep discussion with Fred and George at that point."

"Oh."

"Do you think my dad will ever get the fire lit?" Ginny giggled motioning to where Mr Weasley was attempting to light a fire with matches but every time he lit one he'd get excited and drop the match. "I feel like we should help him but I don't want to spoil his fun." She admitted.

Hazel took pity on Mr Weasley and got up walking over to the man. "Here Mr Weasley, let me help." She took the matches and when no one was looking lit the fire with her magic. "There we go." She stepped back.

"Ah wonderful, thank you Hazel." Mr Weasley smiled at her.

"No problem." Hazel returned to her seat next to Ginny. "I thought I should probably help or we'll never get to eat."

Ginny giggled. "Yeah you're probably right and trust me you do not want to see this lot hungry." She motioned around at her brothers. "It must have been hard for you last year, being in hiding and on the run." Her brows furrowed together and her lips pursed as she thought about what it must have been like to live like that.

Hazel shrugged. "I mean it wasn't too bad. Kreacher would bring us food when I couldn't get it from Hogsmede. Mostly people didn't recognise me and if it got too cold we'd just go home for a little while. But we liked to stay close to Hogwarts incase an opening to Pettigrew came up." She ran a hand through her hair. "It wasn't great but it was worth it in the end."

"I think mum and dad feel really guilty about the whole thing. I mean my brother Percy found Scabbers in the garden and they let him keep him because they couldn't really afford a pet for him." Ginny told her quietly.

"They shouldn't. How were they to know. And if you think about it if they hadn't then that picture would never have been taken and Sirius would never have found out Pettigrew was alive and he would have never come to find me or Harry and we wouldn't be together now." Hazel shrugged. "So it kinda worked out really. Like Sirius says you can't change the past you can only make the future better." She gave Ginny a small smile.

Ginny nodded. "That's pretty cool."

Hazel glanced around the tent. "Yeah."

The flap of the tent opened and Harry, Ron, Hermione and Sirius walked in carrying the water.

"Bout time how long does it take to get water?" Fred exclaimed.

"Met a few people." Ron set the bucket down.

Sirius walked over to Hazel and Ginny. "How you doing kid?"

"Ok." Hazel nodded. "You?"

"Yeah not too bad." Sirius sat down. "Wish people would stop staring. At least in the muggle world no one knows who I am."

Hazel shook her head. "Nuh uh remember the lady in the supermarket the other day?" She giggled and seeing Ginny's confused expression Hazel explained. "We went to get some candy for movie night and we were trying to decide between sweet or caramel popcorn when this woman rounds the corner, drops this jar of jam on the floor and screams blue murder. She goes running back around the corner yelling that there was a murderer in the supermarket it was soooo funny. And then the security guard came over and tackled Sirius to the ground."

"Guess the news of my innocence hadn't reached everyone." Sirius huffed and stretched.

Mr Weasley was keeping up a running commentary about the Ministry officials who were walking by the tent. They were just about to start cooking eggs, bacon and sausages when three more young men joined them, clearly more Weasleys by their red hair.

"Just apparated Dad." The youngest of the three said striding into the tent. "Ah excellent lunch." He sat down and then spotted Sirius, Harry and Hazel. "Oh you're…"

Sirius just nodded his head.

"Ah yes, these are my three eldest boys." Mr Weasley cleared his throat. "Percy has just graduated from Hogwarts, he's working as an assistant to Barty Crouch. Do you know Mr Crouch at all Sirius?" Mr Weasley asked him.

Sirius scoffed. "I do." He crossed his arms over his chest a dark look crossing his face. "Crouch is the one that convinced everyone to send me to Azkaban without a trial."

An awkward silence fell over the tent.

Percy flushed red and mumbled something that sounded very much to Hazel like; "I'm sure Mr Crouch had his reasons." But as she rather liked Mr Weasley and she didn't want to poke the bear that was Sirius Black, she decided not to question Percy. Although she did fix him with the darkest look she could muster.

They were about halfway through their bacon, eggs and sausages when Mr Weasley jumped to his feet, waving someone over to the tent. "The man of the hour, Ludo."

Ludo Bagman bounded into the tent wearing long Quidditch robes with horizontal strips of bright yellow and black with a large image of a wasp on the front of his chest. He had a large belly, his nose squashed but he had a round face with big blue eyes and short blonde hair. "Ahoy there." He greeted them. "Arthur, what a day eh? What a day! And we couldn't have asked for better conditions. Cloudless night coming and all the arrangements going smoothly. Not much for me to do."

Behind him Hazel noticed a group of very tired Ministry wizards running and pointing at what appeared to be a magical fire which was sending sparks twenty feet into the air.

Percy rushed forward hand extended.

"Ah yes this is my son Percy, he's just started at the Ministry." Mr Weasley cleared his throat. "And that's Fred, no that's George, that's Fred and Billy, Charlie, Ron and my youngest Ginny. And these are Ron's friends Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, Harry's sister Hazel and I'm sure you know Sirius Black." Mr Weasley motioned around the tent at everyone.

Ludo beamed at Sirius. "Ah yes, Sirius old man, how are you?"

Sirius nodded his head. "Fine, thanks Ludo." He replied politely.

"Everyone this is Ludo Bagman." Mr Weasley introduced the man with a smile. "You all know who he is, he's the reason we've got such good tickets."

Ludo Bagman waved his hand like it was nothing. "Fancy a flutter on the match Arthur?" He asked jingling a bag of coins in his pocket.

"Oh go on then. A galleon on Ireland to win." Arthur suggested.

"A galleon?" Bagman looked a little crestfallen. "All right then. Any other takers? Sirius?" He asked.

Sirius shook his head.

"Anyone else?" Bagman asked.

"They're a bit young to be gambling. Molly wouldn't like…"

Fred and George jumped up. "We'll bet thirty seven Galleons, fifteen Sickles, three Knuts that Ireland wins but Viktor Krum will get the Snitch. Oh and we'll throw in a fake wand."

Percy's eyes widened in horror as his brother mentioned the fake wand. "You don't want to be showing Mr Bagman rubbish like that." He hissed at them.

But Bagman seemed to rather like the fake wand, his face shone with excitement when he took it from Fred and laughed with glee when it squaked and turned into a rubber chicken.

"Excellent!" Bagman cried. "I've not seen one that convincing in years! I'd pay five Galleons for that!"

If Hazel wasn't completely freaking out that the twins were betting all their money on her prediction then she probably would have laughed at the look of disapproval on Percy's face.

"Boys." Mr Weasley said under his breath. "I don't want you betting… That's all your savings… Your mother…"

"Don't be a spoilsport, Arthur!" Bagman rattled his pockets excitedly. "They're old enough to know what they want! You reckon Ireland will win but Krum'll get the Snitch? Not a chance, boys, not a chance. I'll give you excellent odds on that one." Bagman pulled out a notebook and a quill. "We'll add five Galleons for the funny wand." He jotted something down before tearing it out of the notebook and handed it to George, taking the money from Fred.

Bagman cheerfully turned back to Mr Weasley. "Couldn't do me a brew, I suppose? I'm keeping an eye out for Barty Crouch."

Hazel noticed Sirius physically tense at the name and she placed her hand on top of his.

Sirius glanced at her and gave her a small smile. "I'm ok." He whispered to her.

"Anyone can speak Troll." Fred rolled his eyes. "All you have to do is point and grunt."

"You must be great at it." Hazel smirked at Percy.

George snorted into his tea and choked, causing Fred to have to thump him on the back.

Percy threw Hazel an extremely nasty look and stoked the fire angrily to bring the kettle back to the boil.

"Any news on Bertha Jorkins yet, Ludo?" Mr Weasley asked Bagman who had settled himself on the grass.

Bagman shook his head. "Not a dicky bird. But she'll turn up. Poor old Bertha, memory like a leaky cauldron and no sense of direction. Lost, you take my word for it. She'll wander back into the office sometime in October, thinking it's still July."

Sirius frowned. "Really?"

"You don't think it might be time to send someone to look for her?" Mr Weasley suggested as Percy handed Bagman his tea.

Bagman sighed. "Barty Crouch keeps saying that." He looked slightly dejected about it. "But we really can't spare anyone at the moment. Oh, talk of the devil! Barty!"

Hazel's eyes widened as a wizard appear in front of their fireside. She glanced at Sirius who tensed as soon as he saw the man. Hazel looked back up at the man. He was a stiff, elderly man, dressed in an impeccably crisp suit and tie with perfectly polished shoes. He had short grey hair with an almost unnaturally straight parting and it looked like he trimmed his narrow toothbrush mustache with a slide rule.

"Pull up a bit of grass, Barty." Ludo called brightly to the man patting the ground beside him.

"No thank you, Ludo." Crouch replied with bite of impatience in his voice. "I've been looking for you everywhere. The Bulgarians are insisting we add another twelve seats to the top box."

"Oh is that what they're after?" Bagman exclaimed with a look of realisation. "I thought the chap was asking to borrow a pair of tweezers. Bit of a strong accent."

Sirius cleared his throat. "Crouch."

Crouch seemed to see Sirius for the first time. "Black. Yes… I er… Heard about your…"

"Innocence." Sirius cut him off, crossing his arms over his chest and fixing Crouch with a cold stare. "Yeah."

"I'm sure you can imagine my… regret…"

Sirius scoffed. "Yes I'm sure." He stood up. "Excuse me." He turned and marched off.

Harry and Hazel shared a worried glance.

Hazel sighed. "I'll go." She got up and followed after Sirius. "Wait up I have little legs." She called after Sirius.

Sirius turned and smiled at Hazel. He slung his arm around her shoulders. "You didn't have to come after me kid, I'm ok." He promised her.

"Well I didn't really want to hang around that guy either, he gave me the creeps." Hazel shook her head. "Besides I don't really fit in with them, they're Harry's friends and I'm just you know the wierd little sister no one knew about." She shrugged.

"Is that why you've been worrying about Hogwarts? Are you scared about making friends?" Sirius asked her.

Hazel shook her head. "No. I mean… I've never had friends before. So it won't be too terrible if I don't have friends you know because I'm used to it."

"Hey." Sirius stopped walking and turned to face her. "You're going to make friends." He promised her.

"It's just you had Dad and Remus and Harry has Ron and Hermione. What if I don't find that?" Hazel asked.

Sirius gave her a small smile. "Of course you will."

Hazel nodded. "Thanks." She hugged him.

"Hey it's ok. I want you to talk to me about this stuff." Sirius told her hugging her back. "We're a team."

Hazel grinned. "Sirius can I ask you something?"

Sirius nodded. "Sure you can."

"Er… So I know that you're not but I was wondering… Could I try maybe calling you Dad?" Hazel asked.

Sirius stared at her in shock. "You wanna?"

Hazel shrugged. "I mean if you don't mind. I just… I know my dad is James but I never knew him and I don't know I just kinda feel weird calling you Sirius because it doesn't feel right."

Sirius nodded. "We can try it if you want." He gave her a small smile. "I'd like that."

"Ok… Dad." Hazel smiled.

Sirius hugged her tightly. He felt completely conflicted about this. Was it ok? Was he taking away from James? He loved hearing her call him dad but he wasn't her dad. He needed to talk to Remus about this.

They sat there for a little while longer before Sirius sighed. "Come on kid, we should get back to the others."

Hazel nodded. "Sure."

"Hazel." Ginny waved to her and ran up to them as they approached the tent. "Do you wanna come with me to look around at the salesmen?" She motioned to where everyone was heading to a group of men carrying around trays.

Hazel grinned. "Sure."

The two girls hurried off to the salesmen. Hazel purchased a pair of omnioculars, a programme and an Ireland scarf with some of her pocket money. Ginny bought a pair of omnioculars, an Ireland rosette, a programme and a tiny model of a Firebolt.

Purchases made the girls headed back to the tent. About fifteen minutes later a deep, booming gong sounded somewhere on the other side of the forest and green and red laterns lit up, lighting a path to the Quidditch pitch.

"It's time!" Mr Weasley exclaimed looking as excited as any of them. "Come on, let's go!"

**Next chapter will be the match hope you enjoyed this chapter please review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone, I'm so sorry about my long absence from this story, my computer broke and it's taken a while to get it fixed but I am back and with a new chapter for you. I hope you enjoy it and thank you guys for all your support for this story :D **

Hazel and Ginny followed Mr Weasley into the woods with everyone else behind them. Around them they could hear thousands of other people heading in the same direction. Hazel caught snatches of shouts and laughter and singing. The atmosphere was elated with excitement and was highly infectious. Their group walked through the woods for about twenty minutes, talking and joking loudly, until they emerged out of the woods and into the shadow a massive stadium.

"Seats a hundred thousand." Mr Weasley told them. "Ministry task force of five hundred have been working on it all year. Muggle Repelling Charms on every inch of it. Every time Muggles have got anywhere near here all year, they've suddenly remembered urgent appointments and had to dash away again ... bless them," he added fondly, leading the way toward the nearest entrance. A swarm of witches and wizards were already congregated there.

"Prime seats!" said the Ministry witch at the entrance when she checked their tickets. "Top Box! Straight upstairs, Arthur, and as high as you can go."

The stairs into the stadium were carpeted in rich purple. Hazel and Ginny giggled as they clambered upward with the rest of the crowd, both incredibly excited, which slowly filtered away through doors into the stands to their left and right.

The Weasleys, Black, Potters and Granger party kept climbing, until at last they reached the top of the staircase and found themselves in a small box, set at the highest point of the stadium and situated exactly halfway between the golden goal posts.

The group filled out the front row of seats and Hazel stared out at the pitch. It was an amazing sight. A hundred thousand witches and wizards were taking their places in the seats, which rose in levels around the long oval field. The field below looked pristine with three fifty feet high goal hoops at opposite ends of the field. Directly opposite them was a large blackboard with gold writing flashing across it like someone was writing and then erasing each message.

"Dobby?" Harry's exclamation tore Hazel's eyes off the blackboard. She glanced behind her to see a house-elf wearing a tea towel like a toga sat in a chair behind them. The elf was now peering at Harry between i's fingers with big brown eyes.

"Did sir just call me Dobby?" The little elf squeaked from between its fingers.

"Sorry." Harry apologised. "I thought you were someone I knew."

Hazel remembered Harry telling her about Dobby, the house-elf who had 'tried to save his life by almost killing him' in his second year. She shrugged and turned back around in her seat flicking through her programme.

Slowly the top box filled up with more witches and wizards who were clearly very important. Hazel laughed at the amount of times Percy jumped up making it look like he was trying to sit on a cactus. When the Minister for Magic, Fudge arrived, Percy bowed so low his glasses fell of his face and shattered. He turned bright red and repaired his glasses with his wand and remained in his seat, throwing jealous looks at Harry, Hazel and Sirius whom the Minister greeted and introduced to the wizards on either side of him.

"Harry Potter." Fudge said loudly to the Bulgarian minister.

The Bulgarian minister was wearing black velvet robes trimmed with gold and seemed to not understand a word of english.

Fudge sighed. "Oh come on now, you know who he is, the boy who survived You-Know-Who… You do know who he is."

Hazel stepped up and in what she hoped was good Bulgarian said. "Hello sir, the minister is trying to tell you that this is Harry Potter the boy who survived you know who."

The Bulgarian Minister smiled at Hazel. "Hello young lady, yes I speak English it's just very funny watching this man trying to communicate." He replied in Bulgarian.

Hazel grinned.

Everyone stared at Hazel in shock.

"What?" Hazel asked.

"You speak Bulgarian?" Harry exclaimed.

"I also speak French, German, Russian, Italian and a little Mermish. Professor Nigellus kept me busy." She rolled her eyes and rubbed the back of her neck.

Fudge cleared his throat. "Ah, here's Lucius."

"Ah Fudge." Mr Malfoy held out his hand as he reached the Minister. "How are you? I don't think you've met my wife, Narcissa? Or our son, Draco?"

Hazel had heard a lot about the Malfoys from Harry, particularly their son Draco, who was Harry's mortal enemy. She looked over the family with white-blonde hair and pointed faces.

"How do you do, how do you do?" Fudge nodded his head at Mrs Malfoy. "And allow me to introduce Mr Oblansk or Obalonsk… Mr… Well he's the Bulgarian Minister for Magic and he can't understand a word I'm saying anyway, so never mind."

Hazel snorted and tried to pass it off as a cough.

"And let's see who else. You know Arthur Weasley, I daresay."

Hazel noticed the tension as soon as Mr Weasley and Mr Malfoy locked eyes.

"Good lord, Arthur." Lucius Malfoy said softly, his eyes flicking up and down the row. "What did you have to sell to get seats in the Top Box? Surely your house wouldn't have fetched this much?"

Fudge, who wasn't listening, piped in with. "Lucius has just given a very generous contribution to St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, Arthur. He's here as my guest."

"How… How nice." Mr Weasley said with a strained smile.

"And Lucius I believe you know Sirius Black." Fudge continued on.

Sirius glared at Lucius Malfoy. "We ran in different circles."

Hazel glanced between the two men wondering what Sirius meant.

However it seemed that whatever Lucius Malfoy really wanted to say he couldn't in front of Fudge so instead he just nodded his head. "Pleasure to see you Sirius." He said and then continued down the row to his seats.

"Slimy gits." Ron muttered next to Hazel.

They didn't have long to dwell on the encounter because Ludo Bagman came bounding into the box. "Everyone ready? Minister, ready to go?" He asked Fudge.

Fudge nodded from his seat. "Ready when you are, Ludo."

Ludo beamed at the Minister before whipping his wand out and directed it at his throat. "Sonorus." He took a deep breath and spoke out over the crowd his voice echoing over the packed stadium. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome. Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty second Quidditch World Cup!"

The stadium broke out into screams and cheers. Thousands of red and green flags waved, adding the two different national anthems to the racket. The blackboard cleared the last advertisement for Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and the words BULGARIA: 0, IRELAND 0 appeared on the board.

"And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce the Bulgarian National Team Mascots!" Bagman said.

The solid red side of the stadium roared it's approval.

"I wonder what they've brought." Mr Weasley said leaning forward in his seat. "Ah, Veela!"

"Stick your fingers in your ears boys!" Sirius shouted over the crowd.

Hazel glanced at him in confusion before turning her attention to the field, using her omnioculars. She saw that Veela were very beautiful women. Then music started to play and the Veela started to dance. Hazel frowned wondering what all the fuss was about when she saw movement to her left and just in time managed to grab the back of Harry's jeans as he had stood up and looked like he was about to jump off the Top Box.

The music stopped and angry yells filled the stadium.

Hazel rolled her eyes and pulled Harry back into his seat. "Boys."

"And now, kindly put your wands in the air for the Irish National Team Mascots."

Suddenly a gold and green comet came zooming out into the stadium. It did one lap around the oval stadium before splitting into two, each one hurtling towards the opposite goal posts, a rainbow connecting them. As the rainbow faded, the two comets zoomed back together and formed a great shimmering shamrock that soared above the stadium. Suddenly heavy gold coins rained from the shamrock and Hazel instinctively covered her head with her arms to protect it. She glared up at the shamrock and saw that with was made up of loads of tiny little bearded men in red vests.

"Leprechauns!" Hazel heard Mr Weasley called over the thunderous applause.

Finally the great shamrock faded and Hazel was able to remove her hands from her head shaking her head in annoyance.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, kindly welcome the Bulgrian National Quidditch Team! I give you, Dimitrov!" Bagman called out as the crowd quietened after the scramble to grab the gold coins.

A scarlet blur shot out onto the field to wild applause from the Bulgarian supporters.

"Ivanova! Zograf! Levski! Vulchanov! Volkov! Aaaaaaand Krum!"

The screams when Krum zoomed onto the pitch were so loud Hazel had to cover her ears. The noise was deafening. She focused her omnioculars on Krum interested to see what all the fuss was about. He was thin, dark and sallow-skinned with a large curved nose and thick black eyebrows. Hazel did not see the appeal.

"And now, please greet the Irish National Quidditch Team!" Bagman had to yell over the screams. "Presenting - Connolly! Ryan! Troy! Mullet! Moran! Quigley! Aaaaand Lynch!"

Seven green blurs shot onto the field one after the other.

"And here, all the way from Egypt, our referee, acclaimed Chair-Wizard of the International Association of Quidditch, Hassan Mostafa!" Bagman announced.

Hazel watched as a small and skinny man, completely bald but with a thick mustache, in robes of pure gold strode out onto the field. Under one arm he was carrying a large wooden crate and his broomstick under the other. Mostafa kicked open the crate and four balls burst into the air. Mostafa blew sharply on his whistle and kicked off on his broom after the balls.

"Theeeeeeeey're OFF!" Bagman screamed. "And it's Mullet! Troy! Moran! Dimitrov! Back to Mullet! Troy! Levski! Moran!"

Hazel couldn't believe the amazing skill these players were using to play the game. The chasers were throwing the Quaffle so fast that the only thing Bagman could do was shout their names as they caught the ball before it was passed on to the next person. It was breathtaking to watch and Hazel wondered if she would ever become that good at Quidditch. She hoped so.

"Troy scores!" Bagman roared and the stadium vibrated with cheers as the Irish supporters celebrated.

Hazel joined them, cheering and jumping up and down as Troy did a victory lap of the pitch. Ten more minutes passed and Ireland scored twice more. Somehow the match became even quicker and more violent. The Bulgairan beaters whacked the bludgers at the Irish Chasers as hard as they possibly could, preventing the Irish Chasers from using their best moves. Finally Ivanova broke through the Irish ranks, dodge their keeper and scored Bulgaria's first goal.

Over the roar of cheers from the Bulgarian side Hazel heard Sirius call out to the boys again. "Fingers in your ears." And she realised why when the veela began to dance again.

The veela stopped dancing and Bulgaria took possession of the Quaffle again.

"Dimitrov! Levski! Dimitrov! Ivanova! Oh I say!"

Bagman's exclamation was just. Krum and Lynch were plummeting through the center of the Chasers, so fast that it looked like they weren't on broomsticks at all. Hazel watched on the edge of her seat. They were going to crash. With wide eyes Hazel watched as Krum pulled out of the dive and spiralled off while Lynch hit the ground with a horrid thud. A huge groan rose from the Irish supporters.

"It's time-out!" Bagman called out. "As trained medi-wizards hurry onto the field to examine Aidan Lynch!"

"He'll be ok." Charlie Weasley comforted a pale Ginny who was hanging over the side of the box. "Which is what Krum was after, of course…"

Finally Lynch got to his feet and the Irish supporters cheered as he got back on his Firebolt and kicked back into the air. This seemed to spur on the Irish Chasers who moved into action as soon as Mostafa blew his whistle.

Fifteen more minutes of fast and furious play passed by and Ireland pulled ahead with ten more goals making the score one hundred and thirty points to ten. As the game went on it the players started to play even dirtier.

Hazel watched as Mullet shot towards the Bulgarian goalposts again, Quaffle tucked tightly under her arm, when the Bulgarian Keeper Zograf sped forward to meet her. It happened so quickly Hazel didn't even catch what happened. But whatever Zograf did caused a great scream of rage from the Irish supporters. Over the screams Mostafa's whistle rang long and shrill, signalling it had been a foul.

"And Mostafa takes the Bulgarian Keeper to task for cobbing, excessive use of elbows." Bagman commentated to the spectators. "And yes, it's a penalty to Ireland!" He called out.

The leprechauns rose angrily into the air like a swarm of sparkling wasps, darted together to form the words HA HA HA. While the veela on the opposite side of the pitch leapt to their feet, tossing their hair angrily and started to dance again.

Hazel giggled as she watched Mostafa land in front of the veela beginning to flex his muscles and smooth his mustache.

"Now we can't have that." Bagman chuckled. "Somebody slap the referee." He sounded highly amused.

A mediwizard came tearing across the field and kicked Mostafa in shins, causing the referee to come to his sense and looking exceptionally embarrassed he started shouting at the veela who stopped dancing but looked incredibly mutinous.

"And unless I'm much mistaken, our referee is actually attempting to send off the Bulgarian team mascots! Now there's something we haven't seen before… Oh this could turn nasty…" Bagman informed the crowd.

And it did. Hazel watched as the Bulgarian Beaters landed on either side of Mostafa and began to argue furiously with the referee, ferociously motioning to the leprechauns who had now gleefully formed the words HEE HEE HEE. However Mostafa was clearly not swayed by the Bulgarian's arguments, he was pointing up into the air, clearly telling the players to get back on their brooms and when they refused, blew two short blasts on his whistle.

"Two penalties for Ireland." Bagman shouted and the Bulgarian crowd screamed their disapproval. "And Volkov and Vulchanov had better get back on those brooms… yes… there they go… and Troy takes the Quaffle…"

Hazel had never seen something so ferocious. The Beaters on both side were playing without mercy. Both Volkov and Vulchanov didn't seem to care if their clubs hit Bludger or human as they swung them violently through the air. Her eyes widened as she watched Dimitrov shot straight for Moran, who was in possession of the Quaffle and nearly knocked her off her broom.

"Foul!" The Irish supporters roared rising to their feet in a great wave of green.

"Foul." Bagman echoed. "Dimitrov skins Moran - deliberately flying to collide there - and it's got to be another penalty - yes, there's the whistle!" He called out.

"Oh dear." Hazel mumbled watching the leprechauns rise into the air again and form a giant hand which made a very rude sign at the veela across the field. And she was right, the veela, instead of dancing again, launched themselves across the field and started throwing what looked like fireballs at the leprechauns. She watched as the veela's beautiful faces elongated into sharp, cruel-beaked bird heads and long, scaly wings were protruding from their shoulders.

Over the roar of the crowd Hazel heard Mr Weasley cry. "And that boys is why you should never go for looks alone!"

Hazel watched as Ministry wizards hurried onto the pitch to try and separate the veela and the leprechauns with little success. However the battle on the pitch was nothing to what was going on above. The Quaffle switched between players so fast it was hard to keep track and poor Bagman barely had the time to call out the players names.

"Levski, Dimitrov, Moran, Troy, Mullet, Ivanova, Moran again, Moran, Moran SCORES!"

Hazel cheered with the rest of the Irish supporters but they were hardly heard over the shrieks of the veela and the blasts from the Ministry wizards' wands and the furious roars of the Bulgarians.

The game immediately started again. Levski had the Quaffle, then Dimitrov.

Hazel gasped as Quigley one of the Irish Beaters, smacked a Bludger right at Krum and Krum scanning for the snitch didn't move out of the way quickly enough and the Bludger slammed into his face with full force. It definitely broke Krum's nose, there was so much blood but the referee didn't blow his whistle. Hazel realised why when she saw the one of the veela's fireballs had hit the tail of his broom and set it alight.

"Look at Lynch!" Harry yelled over the crowd.

Hazel swung around focusing on Lynch and saw he'd gone into a dive. And this time Lynch wasn't faking it.

"He's seen the Snitch! He's seen it! Look at him go!" Harry was shouting over the screams of the crowd.

Krum was on Lynch's tail though. How he could see with all the blood Hazel had no idea but Krum was almost level with Lynch now and they were getting closer and closer to the ground. Hazel stood there frozen watching, they were going to crash.

Hazel was half right. Lynch smacked into the ground with tremendous force and was almost immediately trampled by a swarm of angry veela.

Meanwhile Krum was clutching the golden snitch, fist held high. The scoreboard read BULGARIA 160, IRELAND 170. The crowd seemed completely confused about what had just happened. Slowly realisation dawned and the Irish supporters rumbled as their screams and cheers grew louder and louder.

"Ireland wins!" Bagman shouted, who seemed just as shocked at the sudden end of the match. "Krum gets the snitch but Ireland wins, good lord I don't think any of us were expecting that."

Hazel noticed both Fred and George were grinning at her and she gave her an embarrassed smile. She really hadn't made a prediction just an informed guess. She turned her attention back to the pitch cheering with everyone else.

The leprechauns zoomed across the pitch. The Irish team dancing under their mascots who were showering them with gold coins. Meanwhile Krum was refusing to be tended to by medi-wizards while his team surrounded him, looking forlorn and shaking their heads. Flags were waving all over the stadium and the Irish national anthem blaring from all sides. The veela had thankfully shrunk back to their usual beautiful selves and looking very dejected.

"Vell, ve fought bravely."

Hazel glanced around and saw it was the Bulgarian Minister for magic. She giggled at the shocked look on Fudge's face.

"You can speak English!" Fudge exclaimed looking outraged. "And you've been letting me mim everything all day!"

"Veil, it vos very funny." The Bulgarian Minister shrugged winking at Hazel who had to cover her mouth with her hand to conceal some of her laughter.

"And as the Irish team performs a lap of honour, flanked by their mascots, the Quidditch World Cup itself is brought into the Top Box!" Bagman roared.

Hazel had to shield her eyes from the dazzling bright white light that suddenly shone onto the Top Box so everyone could see inside. Glancing over to the entrance Hazel saw two wizards lugging in a large golden cup into the box. They handed over the cup to Fudge who was still looking sour over the fact he'd been using sign language all day for no reason.

"Let's have a really loud hand for the gallant losers, Bulgaria."

Hazel clapped with everyone else, watching as the Bulgarian plays filed between the rows of seats to shake hands with their own minister and then Fudge. She sank a little in her seat very aware of the amount of eyes on her right now. Next came the Irish team. Lynch was being supported by Moran and Connolly looking very dazed from the second crash, his eyes looking oddly unfocused. But he grinned as Troy and Quigley lifted the Cup into the air and the crowd screamed its approval.

Finally, the Irish left to take another lap of honour around the pitch on their brooms and Bagman pointed his wand at his throat and said. "Quietus."

Bagman sighed rubbing his eyes tiredly. "They'll be talking this one for years." HIs voice was hoarse from the commentating. "A really unexpected twist, that, shame it couldn't have lasted longer… Ah yes, I owe you… how much?" He asked as Fred and George scrambled over the backs of their seats to now stand with broad grins on their faces in front of Bagman with their hands outstretched.

**And that is chapter ten. More to come soon :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys, can extra long chapter for you :D Thank you all so much for your support. We're nearing everyone going back to Hogwarts, I'm super excited for you all to see Hazel back at Hogwarts. Enjoy this chapter :D **

"Ok kids, we should head back to our tent." Sirius said as they headed back through the woods towards the campsite.

"Sirius would it be all right if I went back with the Weasleys for a bit?" Harry asked eager to talk about the match with Ron.

Sirius nodded. "So long as it's ok with Mr Weasley."

Mr Weasley smiled. "Oh it's fine. We've an extra bunk, I'm happy for Harry to sleep in our tent and I'll drop him off in the morning."

"That's fine, thank you." Sirius shook Arthur's hand. "Have a good time Harry, make sure you behave." He hugged Harry before he and Hazel headed towards their tent. "You ok kid?" He asked Hazel who had gone very quiet since they'd left the Top Box.

"Hmmm." Hazel blinked and looked up at him.

"You ok?" Sirius repeated brushing a strand of hair off her face.

Hazel nodded. "Yeah I think I'm just tired." She yawned and rubbed at her eyes.

Sirius nodded. "Ok well how about we have a cup of hot chocolate before bed?" He suggested.

Hazel grinned. "I'd like that, I'm kind of cold." She shivered.

Sirius shrugged off his jacket and slung it over her shoulders. The two of them arrived back at the tent and Sirius went about making the hot chocolate while Hazel went and got changed into her pyjamas. She returned and sat down at the kitchen table almost asleep.

"Here you go." Sirius handed her a mug. "Now I warn you I'm not as good at the hot chocolate making as Remus but…"

Hazel took a sip. "It's good." She smiled. "Thanks Dad."

Sirius grinned. "So how'd you like your first Quidditch match?"

"It was good." Hazel nodded. "Amazing, I can't believe how fast they were flying." She yawned. "Krum was definitely the best though and that dive thing he did where he tricked Lynch, that was amazing. I wish I could fly like that." She sighed.

"Well train hard enough and practice and you can but if you're anything like your old man you'll be a natural flyer." Sirius told her. "I can teach you a bit if you want."

Hazel's eyes widened. "Really?"

Sirius nodded. "Yeah, I was a pretty decent Beater in my time." He grinned at her.

Hazel nodded. "I'd like that. Well I'm going to go to bed night." She kissed his cheek and headed over to her bunk, crashing onto the bed and falling asleep instantly.

Bright Eyes

"Hazel. Hazel, wake up!"

Hazel opened her eyes. "What?" She blinked up at Sirius. "What's happening?" She asked him.

"Grab a jacket, we need to get outside quickly." Sirius told her.

Hazel grabbed her jacket and shoved her feet in her wellies. She realised the noise outside had changed. No one was singing anymore and people were screaming and she could hear the sound of people running. She hurried out of the tent after Sirius and by the light of the few lit fires she saw people fleeing towards the woods.

Across the field something was moving towards them with flashes of light and loud bangs. As it drew closer Hazel heard loud jeering, roars of laughter and drunken yells. A bright flash of green light illuminated the scene.

Hazel saw the mass was actually a group of wizards, clumped together and moving as one with their wands raised to the sky. At first Hazel thought they didn't have faces but then she realised they were wearing masks.

"Sirius what?" And then she saw them. Four figures suspended in the air above the mass of wizards were struggling as their bodies were contorted into grotesque shapes. Two of the four figures were very small, probably children. More wizards were joining the group, laughing and pointing up at the floating bodies.

Hazel felt anger boil inside her at the sight. She wanted to fight those wizards, make them suffer like they were making those poor people suffer.

Sirius put his hand on her shoulder. "Hazel I need you to run. Run into the woods and don't come out until I find you."

"I'm not going anywhere." Hazel shook her head, drawing her wand from her pocket.

"Hazel you don't know enough magic, these men are dangerous, please, go into the woods. See if you can find Harry." Sirius told her.

As much as Hazel wanted to join the Ministry wizards and Sirius in fighting the evil men, she knew Sirius had a point. So she nodded and after giving him a quick hug, ran into the woods with the rest of the crowd. She broke into the woods and headed into the shadow of the trees. It was very, very dark. Hazel stopped and glanced around. She was alone in the woods. She remembered that Harry had taught her a spell recently that made light come out of her wand. What was it again?

"Lumos." Hazel mumbled and light shone from the tip of her wand, illuminating the clearing she was in and revealing a boy leaning up against a tree. "Merlin!" Hazel screamed and jumped. "What do you think your doing creeping around?" Raising her wand Hazel was able to make out the boy's features and realised it was that Malfoy boy. "Oh it's you. Makes sense."

Draco Malfoy sneered at Hazel. "Well if it isn't the mini Potter? Running from the mean men in masks."

Hazel glared at him. "Only because I was made to."

"What you were going to take them on?" Malfoy scoffed. "Do you even know how to do a simple spell?"

"I bet I know more than you." Hazel sneered.

Malfoy laughed. "If you say so." He rolled his eyes. "If you're looking for big brother he went that way about five minutes ago." He pointed in the direction Potter had gone.

Hazel glared at him. "Like I'd trust you."

Malfoy shrugged. "Suit yourself. But I wouldn't hang around here you don't want to be showing off your underwear to everyone."

Hazel muttered a string of very bad words in Bulgarian at Malfoy before marching off on her own in the direction he'd pointed. She wandered into the wood for a while longer until she came into a clearing in the heart of the woods and saw her brother and his best friends stood there.

"Harry." Hazel ran over to her brother and hugged him tightly.

Harry hugged his sister relieved she was ok. "Hey, where's Sirius?"

"He told me to run for the woods. I think he went to help the Ministry wizards." Hazel put her wand back into her robes. "What happened to Ginny and Fred and George?"

"We lost them in crowd." Harry explained steering her to sit down.

"I hope they're ok." Hermione sighed.

"They'll be fine." Ron said.

Harry grinned. "Imagine if your dad catches Lucius Malfoy. He's always said he'd like to get something on him." He sat down next to Hazel and watched the Ron's small figurine of Viktor Krum slouching over some fallen leaves.

Ron smirked. "That would wipe the smirk off old Draco's face, all right."

"Oh I'd like to wipe the smirk off that ferret's face." Hazel cracked her knuckles.

Ron snorted. "Did you just call Malfoy a ferret?"

Hazel nodded. "Yeah. He's got this twitchy, shifty little ferret face."

"I like her." Ron nodded his head to Harry.

Harry grinned. "Yeah she's a pretty cool little sister." He slung his arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah you're an ok big brother too." Hazel nudged Harry.

"Only ok?" Harry frowned.

Hazel shrugged. "Eh ok you're pretty cool too."

Hermione sighed pacing up and down. "Those poor Muggles, what if they can't get them down?"

"They will." Ron said reassuringly. "They'll find a way."

"Mad, though, to do something like that with the whole Ministry of Magic out here tonight. I mean, how do they expect to get away with it? Do you think they've been drinking, or are they just…" Hermione stopped talking and glanced over her shoulder.

Ron, Harry and Hazel looked around too. It sounded like someone was staggering toward the clearing. The four of them waited, listening as the sound of uneven steps behind the dark trees drew closer and closer. But before anyone came into sight the footsteps came to a halt.

"Hello?" Harry called.

No one replied. Harry got to his feet and peered around the tree.

Hazel mirrored her brother, she felt like someone had dropped an ice cube down the back of her top. Something bad was about to happen and she was ready to pull Harry back away from danger.

"Who's there." Harry called out.

Suddenly, a voice uttered in the darkness.

"Morsmordre."

And something vast, green and glittering erupted from the darkness, soaring up over the treetops and into the sky.

"What the…" Ron sprang to his feet.

Hazel stared up at the night sky her eyes wide with fear. A colossal skull with a serpent protruding from its mouth like a tongue. All around them, the woods irrupted with screams.

"Who's there?" Harry called again.

Hazel tugged on Harry's arm. "Come on, move!" She started pulling him backwards. Hermione grabbing the back of his jacket and began helping Hazel pull him backwards.

"What's the matter?" Harry was startled to see Hazel and Hermione's faces so white and terrified.

Hermione moaned. "It's the Dark Mark, Harry!" Pulling him as hard as she could with Hazel doing the same. "You-Know-Who's sign."

"Voldemort's…"

"Harry! Come on!" Hazel and Hermione yelled at the same time.

Harry finally listened, turning and the four of them started across the clearing. They had barely taken a few hurried steps when a series of popping noises announced the arrival of at least twenty wizards surrounding them from all sides.

"DUCK!" Harry yelled and pulled Hazel and Hermione to the ground, Ron following quickly and just in time as twenty wizards yelled at the same time…

"STUPEFY!"

Hazel covered her head with her arms and shook violently, her eyes closed tightly. Red jets of fiery light flew over the tops of their heads, bouncing off tree trunks, criss crossing over each other and rebounding into the darkness.

"Stop! Stop! That's my son!"

"Those are my godchildren!"

Hazel dared to glance up and saw that Mr Weasley was striding towards them, Sirius not far behind him looking furious and terrified at the same time.

"Ron, Harry, Hermione, Hazel are you all right?" Mr Weasley asked his voice shaky.

Sirius looked over Harry and Hazel. "You ok?"

Hazel sniffed and wrapped her arms around Sirius's middle burying her face in his chest.

"Hey it's ok." Sirius stroked her hair glancing at Harry. "You ok?"

Harry nodded.

"Out of the way, Arthur, Sirius." A cold, curt voice snapped.

Sirius turned and glared at Mr Crouch. He and the other Ministry wizards were closing in on them and he was getting a huge sense of de ja vu.

"Which of you did it?" Crouch snapped, his eyes darting between Harry, Ron, Hermione and Hazel, motioning to them with his wand.

"You better lower your wand Crouch." Sirius snarled.

Crouch did lower his wand but he didn't back off. "Which of you conjured the Dark Mark?"

"We didn't do that!" Harry exclaimed, gesturing up at the skull.

"We didn't do anything!" Ron snapped. "What did you want to attack us for?"

Crouch glared at them. "Do not lie, sir!" He shouted, bringing his wand up again and pointing it directly at Ron. "You have been discovered at the scene of the crime!"

"Crouch if you point that wand at any of these kids one more time I swear I will take it and snap it." Sirius barked.

"Barty, they're kids Barty, they'd never have been able to…"

"Where did the Mark come from?" Mr Weasley asked.

Hazel looked up from Sirius' chest. "Over there." She pointed at where the voice had come from. "There was someone behind the trees." She mumbled.

"They shouted words." Hermione added. "An incantation."

Crouch rounded on Hermione. "Oh stood over there did they?" His face etched with disbelief. "Said an incantation, did they? You seem very well informed about how that Mark is summoned, missy."

Luckily, no one but Mr Crouch, seemed to believe that Harry, Ron, Hermione or Hazel had conjured the Dark Mark. In fact on Hazel's words, they had all aimed their wands where she had pointed and were squinting into the darkness.

"We're too late." A witch in a woollen dressing gown shook her head. "They'll have disapparated."

"I don't think so." A wizard with a scrubby brown beard said. "Our Stunners went right through those trees… There's a good chance we got them…"

"Amos, be careful!" A couple of the wizards called warningly as Mr Diggory squared his shoulders, his wand raised, marched across the clearing and disappeared into the darkness.

A few silent tense seconds passed and then Amos shouted. "Yes! We got them! There's someone here! Unconscious! It's… but… Blimey!"

Crouch frowned. "You got someone?" He exclaimed in disbelief. "Who? Who is it?"

Amos reappeared from behind the trees, in his arms was a tiny, limp figure. Hazel's eyes widened recognising the tea towel. It was Winky, the house elf from the Top Box.

"This - can't - be." Crouch said jerkily and then quickly went for the trees, to the place where Winky had been found.

"No point Mr Crouch, there's no one else there." Amos called back.

But it seemed Mr Crouch didn't believe Amos.

"Bit embarrassing. Barty Crouch's house-elf… I mean to say…" Amos looked down grimly at the unconscious house-elf.

Mr Weasley scoffed. "Come off it Amos, you don't seriously think it was the elf?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "The Dark Mark's a wizard's sign. It needs a wand." He shook his head.

"Yeah." Amos nodded. "She had a wand."

"What?" Mr Weasley and Sirius exclaimed at the same time.

"Here, look." Amos held up a wand and showed it to the group. "Had it in her hand. So that's clause three of the Code of Wand Use broken, for a start. No non-human creature is permitted to carry or use a wand."

Hazel felt a wave of nausea hit her and she double over. She felt like she'd been trampled by a hippogryth. The world started spinning and she felt a splitting pain across her skull.

"Hazel." Sirius exclaimed feeling her lean more heavily on him.

But Hazel didn't hear him within seconds her vision went black and she collapsed on the ground.

Bright Eyes

When Hazel woke up she was in her own bed back at Grimmauld Place with Sirius fast asleep next to the bed on an armchair. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Sirius?"

Sirius's eyes snapped open. "Hey, kiddo, you're awake." He moved to sit on the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine. What happened?" Hazel rubbed her head.

"What do you remember?" Sirius asked.

Hazel frowned. "I remember the match and going to bed and then… The men and you told me to run for the woods, then I found Harry and the Mark appeared in the sky and those Ministry wizards came. And that's about it." She shook her head.

"You blacked out sweetie." Sirius told her. "You've been out for fifteen hours." He squeezed her hand.

"Is something wrong with me?" Hazel asked a hint of fear in her voice and in her eyes.

Sirius shook his head. "No, we had you checked out at St Mungo's and there's nothing wrong." He told her. "They think the stress of the situation caused your body to shut down as a sort of defence mechanism." He explained.

"What happened?" Hazel asked. "After I blacked out. Did you catch the person who made the Dark Mark?"

"No." Sirius sighed. "But it looks like Mr Crouch's house-elf was responsible." He looked very sceptical of the truth of this statement. "They found her under the mark with Harry's wand."

Hazel's eyes widened. "Harry's wand? But how did she get Harry's wand?" She exclaimed.

"Said she found it and picked it up." Sirius rubbed his jaw. "I don't know Hazel it's all a little odd. But nothing you need to worry about." He added quickly seeing the worry on Hazel's face.

"What about the men? The ones hurting those muggles?" Hazel asked. "Were they caught?"

"No." Sirius said darkly. "No as soon as they saw the Dark Mark, they all disapperated. Scared by their master's mark. I reckon they were all old Death Eaters who managed to worm their way out of imprisonment." He shook his head.

Hazel nodded.

Sirius patted her knee in a comforting manor. "Anyway enough about Death Eaters and Dark Marks. How about we head downstairs and have something to eat? I don't know about you but I'm starving." He grinned at her.

"Ok. I'll just get dressed." Hazel agreed.

"And I'll wake Remus." Sirius stood up.

Hazel frowned. "What about Harry?"

"Harry? Oh he's at the Weasley's. I rushed you to the hospital right away and Arthur said it'd be alright for him to go there. I'll give them a call and let them know you're awake." Sirius turned and left the room.

Hazel got dressed in a pair of shorts and a loose white t-shirt with bumble bees on it. She pulled her hair back into a high ponytail before heading downstairs.

Remus jumped up from his seat as soon as she entered the kitchen and gave her a tight hug. "You gave us quite a scare little one."

"Sorry." Hazel mumbled. "I'm okay." She told him with a small smile. "So what's for breakfast?" She asked taking a seat.

Kreacher suddenly appeared with a plate with bacon, eggs, toast and sausages. He set it down in front of Hazel giving her a concerned glance.

Hazel gave him a bright smile. "I'm really okay." She promised.

Kreacher nodded his head and left the room to do some cleaning.

Hazel dug into her breakfast with gusto suddenly realising how starving she was. Sirius and Remus shared a relieved look and sat down with her tucking in to their own breakfasts.

Bright Eyes

It was a week later when Hazel, Sirius and Remus headed up to Hogwarts for Hazel's 'entry' examinations. Harry had been staying at the Weasleys since the world cup but had called by floo this morning to wish Hazel good luck.

The most frustrating thing Hazel had found was getting used to really using her wand. After all she had managed just fine without it for such a long time. Why use her wand to levitate something when she could do it without?

They were greeted by Dumbledore and McGonagall who explained what would occur. Hazel would first demonstrate her ability in Charms, Transfiguration and Defence Against the Dark Arts, then she would spend some time in the Greenhouse identifying various plants and how to care for them for Herbology before having a break for lunch. In the afternoon she would complete a short test for History of Magic and then she'd complete a test for Potions before brewing a potion.

Hazel was shown into a classroom where Professor Flitwick was waiting for her with a bright smile. He asked her to show him the levitation spell, how to light and extinguish her wand, the unlocking charm (he provided a padlock), the freezing charm, shrinking charm and engorgement charm. Hazel took a few attempts at some of the spells but she eventually managed all of them and even showed off a few wandlessly which really seemed to impress the professor.

Professor McGonagall entered the room next and asked Hazel to perform a switching spell, turn a match into a needle, then a beetle into a button, before moving on to transforming an animal into a water goblet before finally asking her to transform a porcupine to a pin cushion. Hazel found she had relaxed a lot more since her first test and performed the spells with more ease than the previous.

"I see you've got your father's knack for Transfiguration." Professor McGonagall smiled at her before standing up. "I have no problem with you entering my third year class." She left the room.

Hazel beamed to herself when the door opened and a man entered the room. Mad Eye Moody walked over to the younger Potter and sat down his magical eye looked her up and down. "So you're the secret Potter are you?" He asked her in a gruff voice.

"That's me." Hazel nodded her head. It had taken her a second to really take in Professor Moody, his face looking like it had been roughly carved from wood, his face marred with scars and a chunk of his nose was missing. His grizzly hair was dark grey but it was his eyes that really drew Hazel in. One eye was perfectly normal, small and dark while his other eye, his magical eye however was a vivid, electric blue and moved around freely from his other eye. "Did you lose your eye or did you decided to have it replaced?"

Moody grinned at her, his thin lips pulling back to reveal crooked and chipped teeth. "Your father asked me something similar when we first met." He grunted. "So I'm supposed to get you to perform some spells for me. But anyone can stand still and perform defence spells. True character is revealed under pressure. So… We're going to have a little duel." He stood up.

Hazel blinked. "Duel?"

Moody nodded. "Don't worry, I won't throw anything too advanced at you but I want to see how you perform when you really have to defend yourself." He motioned for her to stand up.

Hazel rose to her feet and stood opposite Moody. Her heart raced in her chest wondering what he would throw at her.

"First we bow to each other." Moody gave her a curt bow.

Hazel bowed to him. She righted herself and before she could even think of a spell, a flash of red light came towards her. Without even thinking Hazel rose her hands and wandlessly created a shield around herself. Moody continued to fire her with the spell and despite the shield Hazel felt herself slipping backwards.

"Come on girl, fight back." Moody called to her.

Hazel took a deep breath and pushed with her mind sending a pulse across the room effectively knocking Moody off his feet. She dropped the shield and waved her wand. "Expelliarmus."

Moody blocked her spell and got back to his feet. "Ha, there we go."

Hazel ducked behind a desk as Moody sent another spell at her. She shot a spell at him and moved casting a shield and sent another pulse at him, mixing between defending and fighting back with her wand and her mind.

"Very good." Moody lowered his wand. "You work at it and I think you'll be quite the little dueller one day. Once you stopped thinking about what to do and relied on instinct." He held out his hand.

Hazel handed him back his wand. "But I didn't use my wand."

Moody looked at her for a moment. "Wandless magic is very rare. Not many can handle it, a lot of people believe it displays great power, I disagree. It shows determination, a strong mind and an inner mental strength that many don't have. It's instinctive. You are in tune with your magic in a way that even the most powerful witches and wizards will never be. My advice to you, trust that instinct. It'll never lead you astray." He turned and left the room without another word.

A few silent moments passed as Hazel tried to process what had just happened before the door opened and Professor Sprout motioned for Hazel to follow her.

Hazel liked the Greenhouse. She liked the warmth and surprisingly the smell. She spent a good bit of time chatting with Professor Sprout, pointing out plants and explaining how they should be taken care of and their magical uses.

After she'd answered all of Professor Sprout's questions, Hazel was shown back to the castle where she, Sirius and Remus were invited to join Dumbledore in his office for lunch.

After lunch Hazel was back in the classroom where she had an hour to complete a short multiple choice test on History of Magic which she went through really quickly, Professor Nigellus had taught her more about history than anything else. He was a painting after all. Then she was taken down into the dungeons.

The last time Hazel had seen Professor Snape had been when she'd put him to sleep. Snape looked down his hooked nose at Hazel with a disapproving glare. "You will start by brewing a sleeping draught, while it brews which should take seventy minutes you will complete a test before finishing the potion." He instructed her. "You'll find all the ingredients on the table." Snape turned and sat down at his desk.

Hazel put her hair up into a loose bun and silently set to work. She prepared her ingredients first before she lit the fire under her cauldron and began to brew the potion. Once it was at the stage where is needed to brew, Snape turned over an hourglass and she started working on the test. This was perhaps the hardest test she'd encountered yet but Hazel had expected nothing less from the ruthless potion's master. She finished the test with ten minutes to spare so checked on her potion before going over the next steps in her head. Once the seventy minutes were up Hazel began the next steps to the potion. Once she was done and the potion was a suitable dark shade of purple Hazel put some in a vial and brought it over to Snape's desk.

"Thank you, you can go." Snape said not even looking up at her.

Hazel nodded her head and left the room without another word.

Snape looked up and picked up the vial examining the near perfect potion inside.

Hazel, Sirius and Remus went for dinner in Hogsmede. Dumbledore had told them that they'd know the results in three days.

"Well I'm confident that you smashed it." Sirius grinned at her raising his glass of butterbeer.

"We're very proud of you." Remus told her.

Hazel shrugged. "I've not done anything yet." She shook her head.

"But you studied, you worked hard." Remus replied. "We're proud of you because you tried and did your best. That's all we can ask of you." He explained to her.

Hazel gave him a small smile.

After the dinner the family headed back to Grimmauld Place. Hazel headed up to her room wanting some down time alone and sat on her bed working on a drawing. The door to her room opened an hour later and Remus walked in carrying a mug of hot chocolate. He set it down on the bedside table and perched on the edge of the bed. "I noticed you were very quiet at dinner, something on your mind?" He asked her.

Hazel sighed. "Am I like them?"

Remus tilted his head to the side. "Like your parents?"

Hazel nodded. "I don't know… Being at Hogwarts, people saying stuff about my parents and stuff, I just wondered… Am I like them? Do you think they'd be proud of me?"

Remus pulled her in for a hug. "Your mum and dad would be so proud of you." He told her, gently stroking her hair.

"Today was the first time I've really missed them." Hazel mumbled. "Or at least I think that's what this feeling is… I mean, how do you miss people you didn't even know?"

Remus pulled back. "Of course, they're still a part of you, it's all right to feel sad Hazel." He told her softly. "And for the record, you are the spitting image of James, in a more feminine way. But you have your mother's fire, her passion, her kindness. You have your father's compassion, his humour, his quick wit. And you have both of your parent's smarts." Remus told her with a sad smile.

Hazel hugged Remus tightly.

"You don't have to pretend with us. We're not going to be upset with you if you're sad about your parents, or want to know more about them." Remus told her.

Hazel nodded. "Okay."

Remus handed her the mug. "I'm a firm believer chocolate makes everything better."

Hazel smiled and took the mug from Remus taking a sip. "It's good." She nodded her head. "Er… Remus… I was wondering, I've talked to Sirius about this and we're going to try it but… I was hoping… Maybe I could call you Papa or Pops? I know my parents will always be my parents but I never knew them and you and Sirius are kind of the only real parents I've ever had and well… I'd like to call you something along those lines but I think it would be confusing if I called both you and Sirius dad so…"

Remus smiled at her. "Pops, sounds good to me."

Hazel put down her mug and hugged him again. "Sounds good to me too."

Remus pulled back. "Right, how about we take this downstairs and join Sirius for a movie? I believe popcorn is being made."

Hazel nodded and followed Remus downstairs.

Bright Eyes

Harry came home on Friday, he hurried upstairs to see Hazel sat on her bed staring at a letter. "Hey."

"Hey." Hazel greeted him. "It just… It just arrived." She held up the letter. "It's from Hogwarts."

"Open it." Harry walked over and sat down on the bed.

Hazel looked up at him with scared eyes. "What if I failed?"

Harry shook his head. "You won't. Do you want me to open it?"

Hazel handed him the letter.

Harry tore the letter open and took out the letter. He grinned scanning the letter before reading out loud. "Dear Miss Potter, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry joining your fellow third year Gryffindors on the first of September. Please find enclosed a list of equipment and books you will require and we look forward to seeing you at the beginning of the year."

"I did it?" Hazel asked him in shock.

Harry nodded. "You did it." He exclaimed.

Hazel cried out and hugged her brother tightly. "I can't believe it, I did it. I thought… I had such a bad feeling." She sniffed wiping at her eyes.

"Well bad feelings aren't always true." Harry smiled at her. "Come on, let's go tell Remus and Sirius."

"Okay." Hazel nodded her head.

The siblings got up and hurried downstairs into the kitchen where Remus was reading the newspaper and Sirius was doing the washing up. "Hey kids, what's up?"

Hazel shrugged. "Oh nothing, I'm just going to be entering Hogwarts in third year." She grinned at them.

"What?" Remus and Sirius exclaimed at the same time. "That's fantastic." Sirius rushed over and hugged Hazel tightly.

"Congratulations." Remus got up and hugged Hazel next.

Sirius clapped his hands together sending droplets of water flying everywhere. "Right, well this is cause for a celebration. I think we should head to Diagon Alley and pick up your school things and then we can go out for dinner and a movie." He suggested.

"Okay I think I need to change my top though, you kind of got me." Hazel turned around showing the large wet patch on the back of her t-shirt from where Sirius hugged her.

Remus chuckled. "Go change and then we'll head out."

Hazel turned and hurried back upstairs to change her top. She appeared back in the kitchen ten minutes later and the family headed for the fireplace to floo to the Leaky Cauldron.

The day was pleasant, Harry enjoyed showing Hazel all the shops and helping her pick out stuff for school. Pointing her in the right direction for the best inks and parchment. They had a load of fun in Quality Quidditch Supplies looking at the brooms and robes.

"Oh we need to get Harry dress robes." Remus looked down at the lists.

Harry and Hazel frowned. "What are dress robes?" They asked at the same time.

Sirius grinned. "The most uncomfortable things in the world." He exclaimed shaking his head. "Okay I know a place." He motioned for them to follow him.

They walked into a small shop near the end of the alley which didn't look like much from the outside but inside it was filled with every colour under the rainbow.

"Sirius Black, as I live and breathe is that you?" A tall man dressed in a deep purple suit came out of the back.

"Stan, good to see you again." Sirius embraced the man.

Stan stepped back. "So, here for some dress robes?"

Sirius nodded. "For this young man actually." He clapped Harry on the shoulder.

"Ah Hogwarts, well, never fear, I have plenty of choice." Stan surveyed Harry for a second. "Hmmm…. You're a winter for sure. Black would be nice, classic, sophisticated, but we can add a bit of colour with a nice waistcoat, maybe a tie."

Hazel giggled as Harry was forced up onto a stand where Stan started measuring him with a tape measure.

"Hazel how about you and I go for a bit of a wander?" Remus suggested with a smile.

Hazel nodded. "Sure thing Pops."

Remus and Hazel left the shop agreeing with Sirius that they'd meet him and Harry at the ice cream parlour before heading out. They wandered in silence looking in the various shop windows when Hazel stopped in front of one of the pet shops. A display of kittens in the window.

Remus grinned. "You know, Harry has Hedwig, we should really think about getting you a pet of your own. Do you want to go in and have a look?"

Hazel's eyes widened. "For real?"

Remus nodded opening the door to the shop.

Hazel hurried inside and Remus followed her. He watched Hazel walk around looking at all the animals before she stopped near a cage. Inside was an older, ginger cat with big eyes. Seeing Hazel the cat moved closer to the cage and began to purr.

"He likes you." The sales lady walked over. "That's odd, he doesn't really like anyone. Would you like to hold him?"

Hazel nodded her head.

As soon as the lady opened the cage, the cat jumped into Hazel's arm, nuzzling his face into her cheek.

Hazel giggled at the tickle of his fur and scratched behind his ear.

Remus smiled at the exchange. "Well I think that settles that." He turned to the sales lady. "How much?"

"Four galleons. But I'll sell him for two as it's been so long since he's never taken to anyone else quite like that before. And I'm sure you'll be wanting to pick out some things for him?" The sales lady asked him.

Remus and Hazel spent a bit of time picking out things for Hazel's new cat whom she'd named Simba. Everything selected they headed up to the ice cream parlour.

"Hey." Sirius and Harry waved to them from where they were sat outside in the afternoon sunshine.

"Hey." Hazel sat down setting the basket with Simba inside next to her. "I got a cat."

"I can see." Sirius eyed the basket. "I thought we were going for an owl?" He grinned at Remus.

Remus shrugged. "Sorry but they kind of picked each other."

Sirius chuckled. "Well who am I to get in the way of that."

The little family sat together enjoying their ice cream, ever so often someone would greet them, particularly people Harry knew from school and then they decided to take everything home before heading out to dinner and then the movies.

That night Hazel lay in bed with Simba curled up into her side when Harry walked in holding two mugs of hot chocolate. "You and I haven't had much chance to catch up." He handed her one of the mugs before sitting down on the bed. "Are you okay? After the whole thing at the World Cup?"

Hazel nodded. "Yeah. Funny, that seems like forever ago." She took a sip of her drink. "What about you? Are you okay?"

Harry sighed. "I dunno, it's weird you know to think that that's what the wizarding world was like back when Voldemort was in power." He shook his head. "So I noticed, you're calling Sirius, dad and Remus, pops?"

"Yeah, I've been meaning to talk to you about that." Hazel bit her lower lip. "Our parents, are always going to be my parents but… I never knew them, I never really had that connection and I feel like that with Sirius and Remus and I don't know it felt right to me."

Harry nodded. "I get it, I do. It just seems weird to me. But I'm okay with it." He reassured her. "So are you excited? Hogwarts?"

Hazel nodded. "Yeah, I guess. I'm just… I don't know I'm kinda worried I won't really fit in. I mean people have been there two years and have already made friends… What if I don't?"

"Of course you'll make friends." Harry assured her. "Who wouldn't want to be friends with you? You're great. A little annoying." He tilted his head to the side. "Huge ego. And you totally snore."

Hazel gasped and threw a cushion at his head. "You butthead."

Harry laughed. "You love me."

Hazel shook her head. "I don't know why?"

"If anyone gives you any trouble you come to me." Harry told her.

"Thanks Harry." Hazel gave him a small smile.

Harry smiled back. "Us Potters have got to stick together."

"Totally." Hazel agreed.

**There you go guys, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. The Potters will be heading back to Hogwarts in the next chapter. Stay tuned please review :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone I'm sorry for the delay in updates but here is chapter twelve. Hope you all enjoy. **

September first came about far too quickly for Hazel's liking. She felt like there was a lead weight in her stomach that morning and barely touched her breakfast.

"All right, kid, what's up?" Sirius asked her once Remus and Harry were out of the room.

"I guess I'm just nervous." Hazel shrugged her shoulders.

"It's going to be fine." Sirius promised her. "I've not let you down yet have I?" He asked her.

Hazel shook her head.

Sirius kissed the top of her head. "Come on, we don't want you to miss the train." He slung his arm over her shoulder.

They were apparating to the platform. Remus took Harry and Sirius took Hazel and in seconds they were standing on the platform looking up at the bright red steam engine.

Suddenly a fierce panic set into Hazel, pure terror froze her body to the ground as reality really set in. "I don't want to go." She whimpered with tears in her eyes.

Sirius, Remus and Harry all turned to her in shock.

Hazel shook her head. "Don't make me go." She pleaded.

"Hazel, there's nothing to be scared of. Hogwarts is wonderful." Harry tried to reassure her. Completely baffled by his sister's fear of the place he considered the best place in the world.

"No, no, no." Hazel sobbed.

"Remus, take Harry to sort out the luggage." Sirius said to Remus before steering Hazel away into a quiet waiting room. "Come on kid, it's all right." He tried to reassure Hazel.

Hazel wrapped her arms around Sirius's middle and buried her head into his chest sobbing uncontrollably. She couldn't explain it, she didn't know why, but her mind was screaming at her not to go within ten feet of Hogwarts.

"Look." Sirius pried her off of him, sitting her down and knelt down. "I know you think it's scary and it is, you've never been out in the big wide world like this before. Not alone. So how about a deal? You stay for a week, if you really hate it, if it's not for you then you send me a letter and I'll come and get you." Sirius promised her. "How does that sound?"

Hazel swallowed. "You promise?"

"Marauder's honour." Sirius placed a hand over his heart.

"Ok." Hazel said in a small voice. "Does it have to be the full week?"

Sirius nodded. "One whole week."

Hazel nodded. "Ok, I'll try."

"That's all I'll ask." Sirius kissed the top of her head. "And I promise, you're going to love Hogwarts once you get there."

"Ok. Sorry, I ruined this whole thing." Hazel shook her head wiping at her eyes.

Sirius smiled at her. "You haven't ruined anything. Come on, let's go." He grabbed her hand and they went back to the platform.

Remus glanced in concern at Sirius and Hazel. Sirius gave him a thumbs up to signal everything was ok. Harry pulled Hazel in for a hug and tried to once again reassure her.

The fear in Hazel's heart was still there but it was not so bad as before. She was nervous but she'd have Harry and Sirius's promise she could come home made her slightly more hopeful.

"Well have fun you two." Remus hugged each sibling in turn. "Try not to get into too much trouble, study hard and have a lovely time." He smiled warmly at Hazel.

Hazel, words failing her, could only dumbly nod her head.

Sirius grinned. "But you know don't be boring, a little bit of trouble is fine." He winked at them, giving each of them a hug too.

"Bye." Harry waved to them.

"Bye." Hazel managed to squeak out before following Harry.

Harry and Hazel boarded the train. Soon after the train began to move out of the station. Harry and Hazel waved to Remus and Sirius until they vanished from sight.

"Come on, let's go and find Ron and Hermione." Harry slung his free arm around his sister the one not holding Hedwig's cage.

They were making their way down the train carrying their trunks and respective animals when the door to a compartment opened and Ginny's head poked out. "Hi Hazel, hi Harry." She greeted them. "Hazel would you like to sit with my friends and I?"

Hazel glanced at Harry who nodded his head.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Hazel smiled at her.

Ginny helped Hazel bring in her trunk and store it in the luggage rack along with the help of Harry before Harry left to find his friends. Hazel sat down in the free seat by the window and let out Simba who curled up on her lap.

"Right introductions." Ginny clapped her hands together. "Hazel this is Luna Lovegood, Penny Diggory and Emilia Reinhart. Everyone this is Hazel Potter." She introduced everyone.

Hazel smiled at them. "Hi. Are you all in Gryffindor?" She asked curiously.

"I am." Emilia, a short girl with bubblegum pink hair and big blue eyes, spoke up. "Luna is in Ravenclaw and Penny is in Hufflepuff." She explained to her.

"Cool." Hazel scratched at Simba's ears.

Penny, a tall girl and extremely pretty with chiselled features, long dark wavy hair and bright grey eyes, cooed at the cat. "He's gorgeous. What's his name?"

"Simba." Hazel answered.

"Like the Lion King?" Emilia asked with wide eyes. "That's so cool. I love that movie." She exclaimed.

Hazel smiled. "Me too." She glanced at Luna who was staring at her with protuberant silvery eyes. "Er… Can I help you?"

Luna smiled at her. "Oh sorry. You're, Harry Potter's sister aren't you?" She asked her.

Hazel nodded. "That's me."

"Were you really raised by a house-elf?" Luna asked her.

"Yeah." Hazel rubbed the back of her neck.

Luna nodded her head and buried her head behind a magazine called The Quibbler.

Penny chuckled. "The word your looking for is… Anyway." She rubbed the back of her neck. "You were at the Quidditch World Cup right? My dad mentioned something…"

Hazel nodded. "Yeah. I was there. Insane right, what happened?"

Penny and Ginny nodded.

"I didn't go. My parents are muggles. But we kind of always knew I had magic because I'm a metamorphmagus." Emilia explained motioning to her hair. "They had to explain it to my parents pretty early on because my hair kept changing colour."

As Hazel talked with the girls she found herself relaxing more and more, the fear easing from her chest. That by the time the train pulled into the station Hazel was feeling a lot better about Hogwarts. Now dressed in her robes, Hazel put Simba back in his basket, leaving him on the train. Apparently all her belongs would be transported to the castle.

Hazel joined Ginny, Luna, Penny and Emilia in a carriage, hurrying to get out of the pouring rain and they headed up to the castle.

There was a commotion in the entrance hall as apparently Peeves had decided to greet the students with multiple water balloons. The girls bade goodbye to each other at the doors before splitting up to their respective tables.

Hazel, Ginny and Emilia sat down at the Gryffindor table along with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George.

"You ok?" Harry mouthed across the table at Hazel.

Hazel nodded and gave him the thumbs up.

"Oh hurry up!" Ron groaned next to Harry. "I could eat a hippogriff." He mumbled.

No sooner had the words left his mouth, when the doors opened and the Great Hall fell into silence. Professor McGonagall led a long line of first years up to the top of the Hall.

Hazel was really glad in that moment she hadn't been asked to travel to the school with the first years. The poor kids looked like they had swum to the school rather than travelled by boats as Harry had told her was the way the first years reached the school.

Professor McGonagall placed a three legged stool down on the floor and placed the Sorting Hat on top of it. There was silence as everyone in the room stared at the hat. Then a long tear near the brim opened wide like a mouth and the hat began to sing.

"A thousand years or more ago,

When I was newly sewn,

There lived four wizards of renown,

Whose names are still well known:

Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,

Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,

Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,

Shrewd Slytherin, from fen.

They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,

They hatched a daring plan

To educate young sorcerers

Thus Hogwarts School began.

Now each of these four founders

Formed their own house, for each

Did value different virtues

In the ones they had to teach.

By Gryffindor, the bravest were

Prized far beyond the rest;

For Ravenclaw, the cleverest

Would always be the best;

For Hufflepuff, hard workers were

Most worthy of admission;

And power-hungry Slytherin

Loved those of great ambition.

While still alive they did divide

Their favourites from the throng,

Yet how to pick the worthy ones

When they were dead and gone?

'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,

He whipped me off his head

The founders put some brains in me

So I could choose instead!

Now slip me snug about your ears,

I've never yet been wrong,

I'll have a look inside your mind

And tell where you belong!"

Applause echoed around the Great Hall when the Sorting Hat finished its song.

Harry frowned. "That's not the song it sang when it sorted us."

"I wouldn't know." Hazel shrugged.

"Sings a different one every year." Ron shrugged. "It's got to be a pretty boring life, hasn't it, being a hat? I suppose it spends all year making up the next one."

Hazel turned her attention back to Professor McGonagall who was unrolling a large scroll.

"When I call out your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool." She instructed the first years. "When the house announces your house, you will go and sit at the appropriate table. Ackerley, Stewart!" She called out.

A boy, visibly shaking from head to toe, although that might have been from being soaking wet as well as nerves, stepped forward and put the hat on, sitting down on the stool.

"Ravenclaw!" The hat called.

The table of blue and bronze broke into applause and Stewart hurried over to the table taking his seat.

Hazel propped her elbow on the table and rested her head on her hand. It was interesting watching the first years be sorted but after the fifth or sixth one had been sorted it did become rather boring. She made sure to applaud with the rest of the Gryffindors when one of the first years joined their table.

Finally Kevin Whitby was sorted into Hufflepuff and Professor McGonagall collected the stool and the hat and carried them away.

"About time." Ron exclaimed, grabbing his knife and fork.

Professor Dumbledore rose to his feet and smiled at the students, arms open in welcome. "I have only two words to say to you, tuck in."

"Hear, hear." Ron and Harry loudly exclaimed as the empty dishes magically filled before their eyes.

Hazel filled her own plate with roast potatoes, roast lamb, carrots, broccoli, stuffing and yorkshire pudding.

"So what do you think so far?" Ginny asked Hazel.

Hazel nodded her head. "It's okay, foods good."

"One of the perks." Emilia agreed. "Also the beds are super comfy I honestly don't know how they…"

CLANG.

The three girls jumped and turned to see Hermione had knocked over her goblet of pumpkin juice which was spreading across the tablecloth, staining it orange. However Hermione didn't seem to be paying attention and instead was staring horror struck at Nearly-Headless Nick. "There are house-elves here? Here at Hogwarts?"

"Certainly." Nick replied, looking perplexed at her reaction. "The largest number in any dwelling in Britain, I believe. Over a hundred."

Hermione shook her head. "I've never seen one."

"Well, they hardly ever leave the kitchen by day, do they? They come out at night to do a bit of cleaning, see to the fires and so on. I mean, you're not supposed to see them, are you? That's the mark of a good house-elf, isn't it, that you don't know it's there?"

Hazel turned back to Ginny and Emilia with a shrug.

"You were raised by a house-elf weren't you Hazel?" Ginny asked her curiously.

"Well yeah. I mean Kreacher looked after me. I wouldn't really say he raised me like a parent would a child. He made sure I stayed alive, taught me basic things. Then Professor Nigellus taught me like school stuff and Grandma taught me how to be a proper lady but I never really cottoned on to those lessons very well. So collectively I was raised by a house-elf and two paintings." Hazel shrugged. "So which electives are you taking Emilia?" She asked the girl changing the subject.

"Divination and Ancient Runes." Emilia listed off. "What about you?"

"Divination and Ancient Runes." Hazel told her. "So we'll have two classes together."

"And we'll all be together for Divination." Ginny exclaimed.

Hazel smiled. "Yeah."

Dinner turned into pudding and then once those had been demolished, the remains faded from the plates leaving them glittering again and Dumbledore rose to his feet once more.

As soon as Dumbledore stood, the Great Hall which was still alive with chatter, fell silent. The only sound was the howling wind and pounding rain against the windows.

"So, now we are all fed and watered." Dumbledore addressed the hall of students.

"Hmph!" Hermione huffed next to Hazel, she had refused to eat anything after discovering that their meal had been cooked by 'slave labour'.

"I must ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices. Mr Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it. As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year." Dumbledore paused for a second. "It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

"What?" Harry gasped.

Fred and George were mouthing silently at Dumbledore, apparently too appalled to form actual words.

Hazel herself was also disappointed by this news. She might not be able to play this year but she had been profusely looking forward to watching the matches and supporting her brother.

"This is due to an event that will be starting in October and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teacher's time and energy - but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely." Dumbledore continued.

Something inside Hazel made her seriously doubt this comment but she shook off the feeling.

"I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts…"

There was a deafening rumble of thunder, cutting off Dumbledore's announcement and the doors to the Great Hall banged open.

Every head in the hall turned to look at a stranger standing in the door shroud in a black traveling cloak, leaning upon a large staff. Hazel grinned as the man lowered his hood and she recognised it was Mad Eye Moody himself. Slowly he began walking up to the staff table, his prosthetic foot making an echoing clunk with every other step. Moody turned right when he reached the table and limped heavily towards Dumbledore.

Hermione gasped when another strike of lighting illuminated Moody's face.

In fact several people did including Ginny and Emilia. Hazel however having already seen it was not as effected this time.

Moody and Dumbledore shook hands, Moody muttering inaudible words to Dumbledore from where the Gryffindors were sitting.

"May I introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher." Dumbledore said brightly to the silence. "Professor Moody."

"Whoo!" Hazel exclaimed clapping loudly. The only person to do so except for Dumbledore and Hagrid, the sound echoing in the silence. The three of them stopped fairly quickly.

The Gryffindors looked at Hazel in confusion at her enthusiasm for the arrival of the new Professor.

Moody glanced at Hazel when she shouted and she saw his mouth twitch upwards slightly in a small smile.

"What happened to him?" Hermione whispered. "What happened to his face?" She gasped.

"Dunno." Ron whispered back watching Moody with fascination.

Moody took the empty seat at the staff table completely unaffected by his less than warm welcome. He ignored the jug of pumpkin juice and instead reached into his cloak and pulled out a hip flask, taking a long drink from it.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "As I was saying, we are honoured to have the honour of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!" Fred exclaimed for all the hall to hear.

The whole hall laughed, the tension from Moody's arrival broken and even Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively.

"I am not joking, Mr Weasley. Though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag and a leprechaun who all go into a bar…"

Hazel giggled, she had actually told Dumbledore the joke during the lunch she'd shared with him, Remus and Sirius over the summer when taking her entry exams.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly, cutting Dumbledore off from finishing the joke.

"Er - but maybe this is not the time… No…" Dumbledore shook his head. "Where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament. Well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation and allow their attention to wander freely."

Hazel pressed her lips together and tuned Dumbledore out as he suggested. Professor Nigellus had given extensive lessons on the History of Hogwarts and that included the Triwizard Tournament. It was an ancient tournament which three schools competed in; Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang with a champion from each school being selected to partake in three tasks, usually very difficult and incredibly dangerous. Why they thought it was a good idea to revive it Hazel didn't know and the whole thing made her feel slightly sick.

"The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school and a thousand Galleons personal prize money." Dumbledore was saying as Hazel tuned back into the speech.

"I'm going for it." Fred hissed down the table, his face lit with enthusiasm at the idea of riches and glory.

Glancing around the room Hazel realised Fred wasn't the only one it looked like nearly everyone in the Great Hall was envisioning themselves as Hogwarts Champion. Hazel personally didn't think she really fancied it.

"Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts."

"I'll pass thanks." Hazel mumbled.

"The heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age - that is to say, seventeen years or older - will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This…" Dumbledore had to raise his voice slightly as students voiced their displeasure at this news. "Is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts Champion." His eyes twinkled flicking over to the Weasley twins who had identical mutinous expressions. "I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen." He paused for a moment. "The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop."

Hazel rose to her feet watching Dumbledore sitting down and turning to speak with Moody before turning and following Ginny and Emilia out of the Great Hall.

"This year is going to be awesome!" Emilia exclaimed.

"Totally." Ginny agreed. "Don't you think Hazel?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah. Great." Hazel was looking around at the castle. She'd not really seen much of it in her visits.

Ginny giggled. "Where's your head at?"

"Just admiring the surroundings." Hazel was examining the paintings, they were really beautiful.

"Oh right, you've not seen it before." Emilia realised. "Yeah it's pretty cool. The paintings are so pretty." She agreed. "But didn't you get to see it last year when you like snuck in?"

Hazel shrugged. "Not much time to admire the paintings when you're trying not to get caught and handed over to Dementors."

"Oh right, yeah, duh." Emilia blushed.

The girls reached a portrait of a fat lady in a pink silk dress. Her eyes widened when they laid on Hazel. "You!" She exclaimed.

"Oh yeah." Hazel rubbed the back of her neck. "Hi. Sorry about that whole business last year." She apologised. "I know the password now." She gave her a guilty smile.

The fat lady eyed her for a moment. "Well I suppose we should let bygones be bygones. What is the password?"

"Balderdash." Hazel told her.

The portrait swung open and the girls climbed through the hole in the wall into a circular common room with a roaring fire in its fireplace. The common room was decorated with red and gold furnishings, squashy armchairs and tables.

"I'm just going to wait for Harry to wish him goodnight." Hazel told the girls.

"Okay our dorm is on the third floor." Ginny told her before climbing the stairs to the girl's dorm with Emilia.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Neville all appeared through the portrait hole a few minutes later.

"Hey." Harry greeted her. "Wondered where you'd gone." He gave her a hug. "You okay?"

Hazel nodded. "Well you were taking forever! Yeah I just wanted to say goodnight. So goodnight."

"Night." Harry grinned at her.

"I'll say goodnight too." Hermione nodded her head.

"Night everyone." Hazel said to the rest of the boys before she and Hermione walked over to the stairs to the girl's dorms together.

"Are you enjoying Hogwarts Hazel?" Hermione asked her as they climbed the stairs.

"Yeah, it's… different but good so far." Hazel nodded her head.

Hermione smiled. "Well that's good." She motioned to a door. "That's your dorm. Have a good night's sleep."

"Thanks, you too." Hazel waved to her and pushed the door open entering the room.

Emilia and Ginny were in the room along with two other girls Hazel hadn't met yet. Hazel's bed was in between Ginny and Emilia's bed so she walked over and sat down on the bed.

"Hazel this is Lillian and Keira." Ginny motioned to the other two girls in the room. "Lil, Keira this is Hazel." She introduced them.

"Hi." Hazel smiled at them.

"You're Harry Potter's sister." Keira said.

Hazel blinked. "Really? I had no idea." She gasped.

Keira rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean."

The girls started to giggle.

"It's nice to meet you. Welcome to the dorm." Lil grinned at her once they'd all stopped laughing.

"Thanks." Hazel smiled back. She let Simba out of his basket and he curled up at the foot of her bed. Hazel set about finding her pyjamas from her trunk along with her towel and her wash-bag. "I think I'm going to take a shower real quick." She announced and walked into the bathroom.

Once she'd showered and changed into her pyjamas, Hazel walked back into the dorm to find the girls were all sat on their beds talking about the Triwizard Tournament.

"What do you think about the tournament Hazel?" Keira asked her as Hazel climbed into bed, Simba crawling into her lap.

Hazel shrugged. "I dunno, seems like it'll be interesting."

"Would you enter if you were old enough?" Lil asked her.

"No." Hazel laughed shaking her head. "I don't really have a death wish." She smiled at them scratching at Simba's ears.

Emilia frowned. "But they've made it safer. I don't think anyone is going to die." She shook her head.

"Well Dumbledore did say the tasks were still going to be dangerous." Ginny reminded them. "And accidents can happen, I mean look at Quidditch, there's loads of safety put in place for that and people still get hurt."

"Yeah but nobody's died." Keira argued. "Who do you think will be Hogwarts Champion? I hope it's a Gryffindor."

Hazel pressed her lips together. "I don't know I think it might be a Hufflepuff." She shook her head.

The girls all giggled.

"Yeah okay Hazel." Ginny shook her head.

**And that is chapter twelve. Will try and update again soon. But also if you are on TikTok I have a page my username is emilymusicalfreak if you would like to follow me. **


End file.
